


Santa Space

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Christmas, Happy Ending, Humor, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Люди перестали верить в волшебство и чудеса. Вместо этого они отдают предпочтение техническому прогрессу. Если раньше человек мечтал летать и побывать на краю вселенной, то сейчас это было подвласно каждому. Хочешь полётов в самые дальние уголки галактики и приключений? Вербуйся в космическую армию, становись послом или же межгалактическим почтальоном, таким, каким был Пак Чанёль.Это история о рождественском чуде, семейных ценностях и, конечно, о любви.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Надеюсь, что мне удастся хотя бы чуточку передать волшебную атмосферу Рождества и сказочность зимних морозных дней.
> 
> Музыка к работе: https://vk.com/kaleidoscope_cb_exo?w=wall-85711999_9520  
Полную версию Ida Corr - Christmas Time можете послушать здесь: http://primemusic.cc/Media-page-80496.html
> 
> Фанфик написан на CHANBAEK CHRISTMAS MOVIES FEST.  
Фильм — «Рождественские письма».  
Атрибут — Гирлянда
> 
> «Гарланд» или «Гарлэнд» (Garland) - англ. «гирлянда»  
__________  
Публикация на посторонних сайтах и распространение скачанных файлов категорически запрещены.

**In this crazy world of choices Iʼve only got a few **

**Either youʼre coming with me, or Iʼm coming with you **

**Cause I finally found, I finally found you **

**You never have to worry if what I say is true **

**Girl ** **Iʼve been looking for you and when I saw you I knew **

**That I finally found, I finally found you **

**(Sammy Adams — Where You Are) **

_ **3016 год**_

Люди перестали верить в волшебство и чудеса. Вместо этого они седьмой десяток лет отдают предпочтение техническому прогрессу, скачку в эволюции и развитию технологий. Если раньше человек мечтал летать и побывать на краю других галактик, выйти за пределы своей солнечной системы и считал, что это будет настоящим чудом, если когда-нибудь его правнуки смогут совершить нечто подобное, то сейчас это было подвластно каждому. Хочешь крылья для полётов? Зайди к «Марку и Тонни», приобрети парочку механических крыльев. Мечтаешь о полётах в самые дальние уголки галактики и приключениях? Вербуйся в космическую армию, становись послом или же просто межгалактическим почтальоном, таким, каким был Пак Чанёль.

— База ХС918, прошу разрешения на посадку, — шипит в микрофон Чанёль, не убирая руки с пульта управления звездолётом, и продолжает смотреть на экран, где мигают несколько белых точек, самая большая из которых — пункт назначения. Наконец-то он дома.

— Это база ХС918, диспетчер Ким Минсок на связи, — раздаётся спокойный голос из динамика. — Подтвердите свою личность и назовите номер страхования космического судна CB61-4.

Голосовое распознавание — одна из мер предосторожности, которую обязан пройти каждый пилот. Если голосовые волны запрашивающего посадку своего звездолёта отличаются от привычных, выявляя некую нервозность или странные паузы, то тут же отправляется экипаж полиции на проверку. И лишь после установки личности и сканирования штрих-кода (встроенного под кожу чипа-паспорта на запястье) разрешается состыковка с базой. Чанёлю нечего бояться, если, конечно, он совсем чуть-чуть не волнуется по поводу возвращения на родную планету в канун зимних праздников, поэтому смело отвечает в микрофон:

— Пак Чанёль, BP574397543.

— Господин Пак, посадка разрешена. Платформа №5, — следует спустя затянувшуюся паузу ответ.

— Вас понял, подготавливаю стыковочный узел, — Чанёль нажимает на кнопку и тянет на себя ручку управления ориентацией, пока не выравнивает судно, приближаясь к стыковочной платформе. Вскоре небольшой звездолет с красующейся на облицовке флуоресцентной надписью «Метеор 96» занимает указанное место на одной из самых крупных баз Земли. Всего их двадцать семь. На территории стран бывшей Азии самой современной на это время является именно база ХС918 на окраине Нео-Сеула. К сожалению, на работе Чанёлю не разрешили убрать из названия звездолёта порядковый номер. Но он уже поблагодарил руководство за то, что ему удалось сменить ужасное «PQRTU-CB61-4» на «Метеор». Особенно «Метеор» звучало приободряюще перед праздниками, когда всего за несколько дней нужно было успеть доставить посылку или ценные документы из одной галактики в другую. Чанёль был на особом счету и числился любимчиком начальства с самого первого дня пребывания на межгалактической почте потому, что выполнял свою работу безукоризненно и наилучшим образом. Скорее всего, почтальону стоит поблагодарить его прежнее место службы. Раньше он входил в состав космической авиации, пока одно драматичное событие в его жизни не заставило поменять профессию и заботиться о своей восьмилетней племяннице, Шанни, в которой он души не чает. Девочка, наверное, чувствует это, поэтому вьёт верёвки из добряка-крестного. А когда она узнала, что Чанёль полетит на Объект НТС43, то попросила у него прославившиеся в тех местах сладости, изготавливаемые из фруктов, похожих по вкусу на земные персики. Люди утверждали, что способны увидеть мир в других красках после того, как один кусочек сладости ляжет на язык. В итоге Чанёль чуть не отстал от графика, пока отыскивал заветную коробку этой вкусняшки. Что не сделаешь ради любимой племянницы!

Чанёль застегивает куртку и спускается на стабильную конструкцию базы. Его до сих пор «качает» после долгого перелёта. Обычно у него есть одна остановка на космической станции «Вояж», и только потом, после повторной проверки звездолёта и таможенного контроля груза, он готовится к «прыжку» в другую галактику или же вовсе в дальнюю часть вселенной. В этот раз Чанёль даже не выходил из космического корабля, желая поскорее расправиться с работой — после его ждал короткий отдых с Шанни и празднование Рождества. Девочка до сих пор не перестаёт верить в волшебство и Санту, несмотря на то, что уже третий десяток лет зима проходила без снега, а планета перестала уделять должное внимание празднику, хотя в магазинах не редкость до сих пор наткнуться на специализированные магазины с игрушками для ёлок, хлопушками, искусственным снегом и фигурками Санты, его помощников-эльфов, верных оленей и зверей в красных шапочках. У Шанни есть такая же, светящаяся в темноте и с блестящими разноцветными звёздочками на белом мехе.

Почтальон надевает перчатки и наматывает на шею длинный зелёный вязаный шарф: может, земляне и научились избавляться от снега в мегаполисах, выстроив защитное поле, но вот холод никуда не делся. Зимой на улице, как и сотню лет назад, стабильно хозяйничает минусовая температура. Чанёль смотрит на электронные часы-компьютер, показывающие «-3», и ёжится от холода. Он ускоряет ход вдоль узкого трапа и мечтает побыстрее оказаться дома, где тепло и горячая кружка кофе с молоком, заботливо приготовленного его племянницей. А напиток, сделанный с любовью, на вкус бесподобен. Именно в этот момент он замечает поджидающего его у эскалатора рядом с залом ожидания Ким Минсока, того самого диспетчера, сложившего на груди руки и прислонившегося к темной стене.

— Мин, у меня постоянно сводит челюсти от всего этого официоза, — строит недовольную мину Чанёль, по-дружески заключая парня в объятия и приветливо хлопая по спине в такой же довольно-таки тонкой замшевой куртке серого цвета с логотипом и номером базы на переднем правом кармане. Минсок, опомнившись, отключает за ухом микрофон и лишь затем ответно сжимает плечи Пака, иначе бы минимум двенадцать сотрудников услышали их неформальный разговор. В течение пяти лет их дружбы Минсок часто покидает свой пост, чтобы поприветствовать друга и сходить с ним подкрепиться в столовую или в одну из маленьких уютных кафешек рядом с базой. Поэтому, стоит лишь другим работникам в «Главном Центре» базы услышать в динамике голос Чанёля, как они тут же перекрывают линию Минсока, и тот благодарно улыбается, выходя из тесного помещения.

— Ты же знаешь, что разговор записывается, поэтому я не могу ответить тебе чем-то вроде: «Хей, чувак, рад тебя слышать. Скорее пришвартовывай свою малышку, и пошли осушим парочку бутылок пивка», — виновато пожимает плечами Минсок, выбираясь из теплых объятий.

Если он продолжит и дальше нежиться в них, то кто-нибудь из работников подумает, что парней связывают далеко не дружеские отношения, а Минсоку это сейчас совсем не нужно: он недавно расстался с девушкой потому, что влюбился в её брата, который просто слинял на другую планету, узнав причину разрыва. Благо Чанёль был вовремя рядом и сумел приободрить, ещё его племянница оказалась хорошей отвлекалочкой, ночуя у Минсока, пока Чанёль отсутствовал по работе несколько дней подряд. Минсок до сих пор не может забыть побег брата его бывшей девушки от разговора. Интересно, где сейчас он охмуряет барышень своей необычной улыбкой, ставшей причиной номер один, по которой Минсок пал перед очарованием этого парня, кажущегося на первый взгляд заносчивым и немного высокомерным?

— Да уж, руководство бы подобное не оценило! — понимающе хмыкает Чанёль. Как же ему хочется поскорее добраться до стоянки, забрать свой аэромотоцикл* и повидаться с милейшим в мире созданием.

— Раз уж мы заговорили об оценках, то как бы ты оценил Рейну, ту медсестричку? Она же не ради проверки сюда приходит шестой раз за две недели, — играет бровями Минсок.

Вновь их разговор стремительно перебрался на самую нежелательную для Чанёля тему. В округе и так каждый только и делает, что шушукается за спиной почтальона о его затянувшейся отшельнической жизни. Никто давно не видел его в компании какой-нибудь красивой молодой девушки (все считали, что именно такая не потерялась бы на фоне столь видного молодого человека). Кажется, жители Нео-Сеула начали делать ставки на то, когда же Чанёль остепенится.

Уголки губ Чанёля недовольно опускаются:

— Ты же знаешь, что мне не до этого, нужно…

— Да, да, «поставить на ноги малышку». Ты постоянно твердишь одно и тоже, Чан. Но она уже давно научилась ходить и вскоре перейдёт в старшую школу, — пока Шанни ночевала у него, Минсок сразу отметил, насколько девочка уже самостоятельна и вдобавок крайне сообразительна. Маленькая женщина. Ещё неизвестно, кто о ком заботится больше: Минсок о Шанни, или она о нём, готовя завтрак, ланч-пакеты, устраивая генеральные уборки и стирая грязное бельё друга своего крестного.

— Ей всего восемь, до старшей школы ещё четыре года, — отнекивается Чанёль.

Конечно, он понимает и без этого, что Шанни взрослеет. Хотя он до сих пор видит в ней малыша, которого нужно беречь, как зеницу ока. Как и любой другой, он, естественно, мечтает о своих детях. Шанни стала уже его родной за все эти годы, которые Чанёль посвятил её воспитанию. Он знает, как многие восхищаются им, и, возможно, две трети матерей-одиночек школы, где учится его племянница, грезят о таком муже, как Чанёль. Наверное, он настолько привык жить вместе с Шанни, что уже никого третьего не может представить в их квартире. Этот третий разрушит всю царящую в ней идиллию, создававшуюся долгими годами. Чанёль вряд ли сможет кого-то полюбить настолько сильно, что впустит в свою жизнь и откроет сердце. Годы идут, а Чанёлю всё комфортнее находиться в компании своей племянницы.

— Не суть. Подумай о себе, — просит Минсок, бросая озабоченный взгляд на Чанёля, кричащий, что так жить парню больше нельзя.

Нет никого, кто не хотел бы завести свою собственную полноценную семью и видеть, как растёт его родной ребёнок. Чанёль следил за тем, как Шанни росла, ещё будучи в животе матери, но это совершенно другое чувство: наблюдать за сестрой или же за любимой женщиной. Хотя Минсок начал догадываться: если Чанёль и полюбит, то никогда не сможет иметь своих детей, если, конечно, он не сдаст своё семя в «Институт Планирования Семьи», где создают человека искусственным путем из половых клеток родителей. Потому что до сих пор мужская беременность оставалась настоящим феноменом. Всё верно, Минсок заподозрил ещё пару лет назад, что Чанёля не привлекает противоположный пол, хотя друг и рассказывал, что встречался с девушками. Вполне вероятно, именно тогда Чанёль и осознал свою склонность к парням. Минсок не был в его вкусе, иначе давно, ещё в те времена, когда они были в стельку пьяные четыре года назад на дне рождения Кима, не упустил бы момента и затащил бы в свою постель. Чанёлю трудно отказать. Он чертовски красив для землянина. Кстати, если Чанёль найдёт себе парня с Акватерре, то вполне может обзавестись детками естественным путём. На других населенных разумными существами планетах попадаются особи мужского пола, способные зачать и родить ребёнка. Люди с Земли давно свыклись со столь шокирующей информацией, и к геям отношение поменялось лет семьдесят назад после выхода закона о разрешении однополых союзов. Повезло же, что сенатор сектора 5, территории бывшей Азии, оказался бисексуалом и был членом движения защиты сексменьшинств. Сейчас этот человек, к сожалению, покоится на «ледяном» кладбище, подвергшись глубокой заморозке. Но его имя навсегда осталось в истории. Чон Юсон. Сначала он был ненавистен, но после любим миллиардами. В центре Нео-Сеула, в транспортном кольце располагается его трехметровый бронзовый памятник. До сих пор находятся консерваторские мамаши, которые против того, чтобы их несовершеннолетние дети считали гомосексуализм «чем-то особенным» и ради интереса заводили отношения с представителями своего же пола.

— Пока что не могу. Особенно в Рождество, — Чанёль отнекивается от предложения Минсока и прячет недовольно поджавшиеся губы в складках шарфа. — Я обещал Шанни, что в этот раз мы отпразднуем его вместе. В двух предыдущих не удавалось из-за работы.

— Кстати, твоя девчушка ждёт тебя в «ЛеКафе», — указывает Чанёлю куда-то за спину Минсок, вспоминая, как девочка примчалась пару часов назад, отправив ему сообщение, по которому Минсок понял, насколько девочка переживала и хотела поскорее увидеться с крестным.

— Шанни здесь? — недоуменно вздергивает бровь Чанёль, обходя изредка попадавшихся им с Минсоком по пути, спешащих на посадку пассажиров с огромным багажом.

— Она никак не могла дождаться, когда же ты наконец вернёшься домой, — вспоминает крайне эмоциональное сообщение девочки Минсок и подталкивает Чанёля в сторону стеклянных разъезжающихся дверей выхода.

— Главное, чтобы из-за этого она не прогуляла занятия, — парни выходят из здания и тут же оказываются среди снующих туда-сюда работников базы, спешащих на свой рейс или же, наоборот, к встречающим их людей. К этому ещё добавляется шум моторов такси и рейсовых автобусов. Поэтому Чанёлю приходится повторить свой ответ громче, так как Минсок, слегка наклонив голову, приставляет к уху ладонь, явно пытаясь расслышать, что же ему говорит друг.

— Она умная девочка и вряд ли захочет тебя расстраивать, — Минсок пытается усмирить возникшие родительские опасения внутри Пака.

— Дьявол, — шлёпает себя по лбу Чанёль, стоит ему только увидеть горящий красным экран своих часов, напоминающий о дате. — Я же хотел сегодня прошвырнуться по Центру, купить ей подарок на Рождество.

— Ой, это неважно. Можешь в любой момент что-либо заказать, — Минсок высматривает вывеску «ЛеКафе» и, поймав взглядом её мигающие зелёные огоньки, направляется к входу.

— Для тебя — возможно, — насупившись, бурчит Чанёль. — Но она ребёнок и до сих пор верит в чудеса и Санту. Каждую ночь моя малышка рассказывает мне новую историю, которую вычитала где-то об этом старичке, его жене, эльфах, олене Рудольфе и о верных друзьях: песочном человеке, зубной фее, пасхальном кролике, снеговике и девочке-метели.

— Да, кстати, тут вновь набралось несколько мешков с письмами. Их сегодня должны забрать, — вспоминает Минсок, как видел пару работников почтовой службы, высыпавших письма в один из огромных темно-фиолетовых мешков, помещённых в стальные контейнеры.

Каждый год в канун Рождества неразуверившиеся в существовании старого-доброго Санты дети и взрослые пишут ему письма. И каким-то странным образом, им на них часто приходит ответ. Помимо этого, Санта отсылает вместе с письмами коробки печенья, шоколад, соломенных ангелов для ёлки, кольца для тех, кто боится сделать предложение второй половинке или же отчаивается сделать первый шаг навстречу человеку, в которого влюблен долгое время, рамки для фотографий, очки или набор из целебных трав для чая дедушкам и бабушкам, внуки которых переживают о самочувствии родных. Чанёль, будучи слишком любопытным, пару раз интересовался у сотрудников, кто же забирает письма, но никто из них не знал об этом, озадаченно пожимая плечами. Как и сам Чанёль, они были в курсе, что письма раз в три дня собирают в мешки, которым отвели специальный угол рядом с платформами, и вскоре те пропадают. Если на письма отвечают, значит, их не утилизировали, и они действительно попадают в чьи-то руки. Хотел бы Чанёль увидеть человека, который тратит столько времени и материальных средств, чтобы люди не теряли веру в чудеса. Может быть, он поделится совсем крохотной частичкой волшебства и с Чанёлем?

— Эх, люди по-старинке отправляют Санте письма. В этом есть какая-то романтика, — мечтательно тянет Чанёль и в очередной раз делает вид, что не видит, как ему подмигивает мимо проходящая миниатюрная брюнетка в форме космической армии. Даже военные не могут устоять перед броской красотой Чанёля, что же говорить об обладательницах не столь сильного характера, чьи сердца более мягкие и чувствительные?..

— У каких-то писем есть романтика, а в твоей жизни никакой, — парирует Минсок и замедляет ход перед дверью в кафе.

— Мин, я сам разберусь, — просит его Чанёль. Когда же все вокруг него перестанут настойчиво подталкивать к отношениям? Словно без них невозможно прожить до старости. Зачем Чанёлю тратить время и обнадеживать тех, с кем у него никогда ничего не получится серьёзного, помимо парочки совместно проведённых ночей?

Минсок вдыхает запах кофе, ванили и ягод и пропускает Чанёля первым в помещение, где за одним из столиков должна дожидаться их появления маленькая черноволосая бестия, которую все называют так потому, что красотой малышка пошла в своего крестного.

— Да, но знай, что ты самый желанный холостяк на межгалактической почте. И не только на ней, но на всей базе в целом, — будто и до этого Чанёль этого не знал. Именно поэтому он закатывает глаза и с шумом выталкивает из легких воздух.

— Чанни! — молодые люди замолкают и поворачивают головы в сторону задорного детского голоса, а Чанёль не находит время послать своего друга с его намеками в другую галактику, тем более, когда не один раз замечал, как Минсок что-то выискивает в интернете, шастая на сайтах космических станций. Уж точно не потому, что затеял отдых где-нибудь на райском Кандервейле, куда собирался отправиться со своей подружкой, которая внезапно испарилась, словно её никогда не было, а сам Минсок постоянно менял темы, стоило им только начать разговор о Ким Санхё.

— А вот и моя принцесса! — освещает своей безупречной белозубой улыбкой кафе Чанёль, протягивая руки навстречу несущейся к нему маленькой девочке в чёрной шляпе с широкими полями и в броском ярко-красном вельветовом пальтишке.

— Ты вернулся! — та подбегает и подпрыгивает. Чанёль с особой лёгкостью подхватывает её и сажает себе на руку, возвышая над остальными посетителями кафе.

Девочка думает, что Чанёлю повезло с таким ростом. Можно заметить много интересных вещей, а не только туфли и кисти рук взрослых. Вскоре она точно сможет стать профессиональным хиромантом, разбираясь во всех тонких линиях на ладонях человека и не только в них, проводя долгое время на базе и встречая разношерстные расы с других планет.

— Шанни, милая, зачем ты приехала? — Чанёль поспешно ловит норовившую упасть на сверкающий от чистоты пол шляпку девочки и натягивает её обратно той на голову. Кажется, длинные прямые волосы девочки немного отросли за дни его отсутствия. Думать о том, что ребёнок взрослеет, пока Чанёля нет рядом — невыносимо больно.

— Не могла тебя дождаться, — ребёнок обнимает за шею своего крестного и морщится от запаха моторного масла и дыма. Ничего удивительного, зная, куда именно отвозил почту её дядя.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, малышка, — Чанёль чмокает в щечку Шанни и выглядывает пустой столик, чтобы они могли присесть, а Минсок наконец пополнить свой опустевший желудок чем-то съедобным.

— Как дорога? Всё прошло хорошо? Произошло что-нибудь интересное? — град вопросов обрушивается на Чанёля, но ему совершенно не обременительно отвечать на каждый.

Шанни любопытна, как и любой другой ребёнок её возраста, старающийся лучше узнать мир и раскрывающий во время захватывающего рассказа рот. Конечно, Чанёль порой приукрашивает, но тогда бы он не видел столь сияющее лицо девочки от его космических приключений. Чанёль был знаком с одним редактором, которая намекала ему, что он неплохо мог бы заработать на сценариях для столь излюбленных в их времена 4D-фильмов. Молодежь любила захватывающие истории. В глазах этой молодой состоятельной женщины Чанёль был настоящим героем, наподобие Космического Рыцаря, Тора или, на худой конец, Питера Квилла, известного всем по псевдониму «Звёздный Лорд». Чанёлю не обязательно было добиваться известности через постель, но он предчувствовал, что от него хотели именно этого, поэтому, поблагодарив за предложение, отказался. Как недавно стало известно, этот редактор вышла замуж за юношу в два раза младше себя. Чанёль тоже был младше неё, но не на пару десятков лет.

Чанёль заказывает Шанни молочный коктейль и угощает обедом друга. Минсок обещает, что в следующий раз его очередь, а Чанёль пользуется возможностью и нагло напрашивается на ужин в гости, зная об исключительных кулинарных способностях Минсока. К сожалению, через минут двадцать диспетчер должен вернуться на рабочее место, поэтому молодые люди в компании восьмилетнего ребёнка покидают кафе.

— Нужно успеть заехать в китайский квартал, купим лапши и осьминога на ужин, — делится планами на первый выходной вечер Чанёль.

— А ещё ты обещал кое-что привезти, — в голосе девочки сквозит обида, а печальный взгляд исчезает под тенью, отбрасываемой широкими полями шляпки. Она поправляет съехавшую с плеча школьную сумку и разглядывает свои кожаные сапоги, пытаясь скрыть от крёстного, насколько раздосадована, что тот забыл о её небольшой просьбе.

— Вот чёрт, — Чанёль на мгновение забывает, что рядом стоит совсем юное создание, поэтому из его рта вырывается это не столь крепкое ругательство, особенно если брать во внимание, что на тех выходных они с девочкой выпекали печенье в форме чёртиков и рисовали им забавные рожицы шоколадным кремом. — Я забыл свой гостинец моей малышке в звездолёте. Подождите меня. Я сейчас!

Почтальон срывается с места и спешит обратно к своему «Метеору». Ну, вот как он мог напрочь позабыть о самом важном?! Ведь он потратил столько времени, чтобы отыскать эти сладости и порадовать ребёнка! Чанёль ищет оранжевую коробку сначала в грузовом отсеке и небольшой комнатке для ночлега, но там его ждёт разочарование. Куда же та могла исчезнуть? Остаётся лишь один вариант — кабина пилота. Он продолжает там свои поиски и перерывает практически каждый сантиметр. Находит даже залежавшегося с прошлого вылета жевательного кислого червя, но сладостей словно и след простыл, хотя Пак уверен, что брал на борт эту покупку.

— Где же эта чёртова коробка? — злится Чанёль, когда его терпение подходит к концу, и тут же охает от резкого тычка в спину, из-за которого встречается лбом с подлокотником пилотного кресла.

Почтальон, упираясь ладонью в выключенную панель управления, потирает ушибленное место и открывает глаза, замечая перед собой пушистый белый комок и слыша довольное гавканье.

— Ох! — запрыгнувший в кабину шустрый длинношерстный пёс приветливо виляет хвостом и вылизывает шершавым языком лицо растерявшегося от столь внезапного появления четвероногого гостя Чанёля.

— Эй, пёсик, ты потерялся? — Чанёль прикрывает лицо от очередных дружелюбных «поцелуев» и присаживается на корточки перед продолжающей стучать своим серо-белым хвостом по полу звездолёта собакой.

Животному явно приятно то, как Чанёль гладит его и проводит пальцами по длинной шерсти. Пёс скулит, подпрыгивает и опрокидывает Чанёля на спину. В этот раз он мычит от тупой боли в затылке. Чанёль не получал столько ушибов за четыре дня полёта, сколько обрёл всего за минуту рядом с этим бобтейлом.

— Какой хороший малыш! Не-не, не стоит меня целовать, мы же с тобой мужики! — хохочет Чанёль и пытается увернуться от лижущего его языка собаки.

Когда-то он мечтал о питомце, но для него не было места, а в Звёздной Академии запрещали заводить домашних животных. У этой собаки необычные ярко-голубые, словно чистые озёра, глаза. Таких Чанёль ещё никогда не видел. Наверное, какой-то скрещенный вид, что не редкость в их время. Он старается получше рассмотреть пса. Его взгляд опускается на блестящий красный жетон на белом ошейнике, где стоят лишь три заглавные буквы: «Л.Б.Б.». Чанёль повторно чешет животное за ухом и похлопывает по боку, расхваливая милую моську и благородный чистый цвет шерсти. О животном явно кто-то заботится. Вот только кто?.. И как собака оказалась одна на стоянке звездолётов почтового отделения базы?

— Луни! — Чанёль вздрагивает от приятного мужского тембра голоса.

Животное тут же спрыгивает с него, возбуждённо тявкает и прижимает уши к голове: знает, что провинился перед нашедшим его хозяином.

Из дверного отверстия выглядывает красноволосая голова обеспокоенного парня, который тут же подбегает к животному и берёт его за ошейник. Пёс же в ответ игриво мотает из стороны в сторону пушистым белым хвостом. Вот и обнаружился хозяин этого чуда!

— Ох, простите. Не думал, что он решит здесь от меня спрятаться. Я уже обыскался этого сорванца и не надеялся найти моего Луни, — виновато вздыхает незнакомец и дергает низ бордового, под цвет волосам, пуховика. Сразу видно, что парню не по себе от выходки собаки.

— Луни? Так зовут вот этого мохнатого монстра? — тычет пальцем в собаку Чанёль. Это словно назвать двухметрового качка «Лиззи». Настолько несовместимы друг с другом картинка и милое прозвище. Шанни бы он понравился. Дружелюбный мохнатый монстрик. Они бы быстро нашли общий язык.

— Лунатик — полное имя, — поясняет, убирая со лба взмокшие после долгих поисков волосы, паренёк. — Когда я его нашёл, то из-за того, что он был пушистым, белым с серыми пятнышками, решил назвать в честь спутника Земли.

— Значит, ты землянин? — возможно, Чанёль слишком откровенно сейчас пожирает своими глазами молодого человека, но ничего не может с собой поделать потому, что, кажется, за долгое время впервые нашёл того, кто смог похитить всё его внимание. И заинтересовал юноша Чанёля не только столь вызывающим цветом волос, но и всей внешностью целиком. И этой милой радушной улыбкой. Чанёль замечает маленькую родинку в уголке губ, отчего чуть не визжит как Лунатик, нашедший своего хозяина. Какая же трогательная эта темная точка! Сколько в ней шарма!

Разве такими бывают земляне? Чанёль поражается странному щемящему в груди восторгу. На ум тут же приходит ассоциация с его племянницей, которая наткнулась в магазине игрушек на новую коллекцию Барби. Наверное, сейчас со стороны он тоже выглядит весьма глупо с распахнутыми глазами и придурковатой улыбкой, которая никак не хочет исчезать с его лица.

Возможно, поэтому незнакомец хмурится и после неуверенно выдаёт:

— Моя мама была с Земли, а отец с Цантимона, небольшой планетки в…

— Галактике Чёрного Ока, знаю, — кивает Чанёль, не скрывая удивления от очередного открытия.

Вот так сюрприз! Пак встречал гуманоидных существ этой галактики. Они казались ему опасными: тёмные пронзительные глаза, серебристые волосы, сероватая кожа, чёрные ногти, вытянутые жилистые тела, но при этом они были невообразимо притягательными. Ходили слухи, что они способны соблазнить любого силой одного лишь взгляда. Может, и этот парень перенял магию своего отца, поэтому Чанёля столь непреодолимо тянет к нему? Он знает его всего пару минут и уже не хочет отпускать. Раньше на подобное Чанёль только бы посмеялся с присущим ему скептицизмом.

— Необычные корни. Мне же хвалиться нечем: чистокровный землянин. Вполне заурядный, работаю на почте, — Чанёль подмечает, как на слове «заурядный» юноша внимательно скользит глазами по его груди, и его сердце не выдерживает столь пронзительного взгляда, предательски грохоча.

— Я понял по твоей куртке, — кивает в ответ незнакомец.

Всё это время его «Луни» послушно сидит возле правой ноги и временами поскуливает. Чанёль точно не отпустит этого парня, пока не выведает хотя бы его имя. Тогда намного проще будет его отыскать в базе данных почты. Всё больше Чанёлю нравится этот пёс, благодаря которому он встретил весьма необычный экземпляр. Если когда-нибудь они встретятся вновь, то он точно купит ему огромный мешок костей в качестве благодарности. Конечно, Чанёль не уверен касательно ориентации паренька, но когда его останавливали трудности? Он привык добиваться своего. И этот юноша — не исключение.

— Пак Чанёль, если нужно срочно отправить посылку, то я к твоим услугам, — Чанёль отвешивает шуточный реверанс. Хоть бы юноша не принял это за флирт, хотя это он и есть, самый что ни на есть настоящий. Как же давно Чанёль не пытался за кем-то приударить. Обычно инициатива шла со стороны девушек и парней, которым он приглянулся. А тут уже он ощущает себя смущенным и неопытным юнцом, которому предоставился шанс пообщаться со своим кумиром. Пак прочищает горло и старается держаться уверенно, но резкие движения рук его выдают, поэтому он поспешно прячет их за спиной.

— Как самонадеянно, — усмехается молодой человек, но при этом протягивает почтальону руку. — Я запомню и обязательно проверю правдивость твоих слов. Бён Бэкхён.

Чанёля удивляет столь резкий переход на «ты». Заглянув в серые глаза, он лишь заторможенно кивает и пожимает протянутую руку, отчего его ладонь приятно покалывает. Даже имя столь же милое, как и его обладатель. Эти сверкающие серебром радужки напоминают Чанёлю искусственный дождик, который они с Шанни вешают ежегодно на искусственную ель. Если бы его племянница не настолько верила в святость Рождества, то Пак никогда бы в жизни не соблюдал эти старинные традиции, и его кладовая давно бы избавилась от пары тройки коробок с ёлочными украшениями, гирляндами, искусственной ёлкой, формочками для выпечки, фигурками и другой атрибутикой праздника. Чанёль моргает и вновь тонет в глазах Бэкхёна. Жидкая сталь. Холодные, глубокие, волнующие.

— Твои глаза от природы такие? — срывается с языка раньше, чем Чанёль осознаёт, что именно ляпнул.

— Нет, я ношу линзы, — прикусывает губу Бэкхён, и кончики его ушей отчего-то краснеют. Но не у него одного, когда у Чанёля его лопоухие «локаторы» давно приобрели насыщенный красный цвет.

— Очень красиво, тебе идёт, как и цвет волос, — Пак пытается не смущаться ещё больше.

— А вот волосы у меня с рождения такие, — смеётся Бэкхён, замечая, как нижняя челюсть Чанёля готова встретиться с полом. И именно так и происходит, но есть причина. Такие роскошные волосы, словно кровавый рубин. Они будто кричат: «Осторожно. Наш владелец опасен. Ты будешь полностью пленён им! Спасайся, пока не поздно!». Но уже слишком поздно. Чанёль угодил в эту ловушку и не собирается из неё выбираться.

— Мне нужно было с этого начинать, — Чанёль хочет спросить ещё о многом, включая номер телефона, но Лунатик прерывает их милую беседу, гавкая и дергая хозяина из звездолёта.

— Ох, точно, — опомнился Бэкхён, когда заметил огромный дисплей электронных часов на стоянке.

— Прости, я бы поговорил подольше, но мой шаттл отлетает через четыре минуты.

— Ничего, было приятно поговорить, — досадно вздыхает Чанёль. Его глаза тревожно бегают из стороны в сторону. Жаль, что до сих пор время неподвластно людям. Чанёль растянул бы этот прекрасный миг.

— Мне тоже, — улыбается Бэкхён, а Лунатик, будто соглашаясь, задорно гавкает.

— Ах да, Чанёль! — парень окликает почтальона, уже спрыгнув с звездолёта.

— Да? — в глазах Чанёля мерцает надежда: а вдруг его сейчас попросят дать свой номер телефона? Вероятность маленькая, но всё же…

— С наступающим Рождеством! — выкрикивает поздравление Бэкхён, одаривая Чанёля очередной светлой улыбкой, от которой тот готов превратиться в растаявший горький шоколад.

— И тебя, Бэкхён! Удачного полёта! — почтальон проклинает себя за то, что не может сдержать волнения и его голос звучит неестественно высоко и пискляво.

— Спасибо! Хорошо отпраздновать! — машет на прощание юноша, а Чанёль старается запомнить каждую черточку точенного лица Бэкхёна. Неизвестно, когда они встретятся вновь и встретятся ли вообще.

Возможно, при других обстоятельствах Чанёль пригласил бы Бэкхёна к себе. Шанни была бы рада новым знакомым дяди, особенно, когда тот в последнее время всё больше сторонится знакомых, новых и старых. И её бы, вне всяких сомнений, удивило, что именно Чанёль пригласил Бэкхёна, а не тот его, как это привычно бывает на протяжении трех лет. И да, это было бы свидание. Даже если бы Бэкхён не был в курсе этого. Чанёль провожает взглядом фигурку юноши в компании пса, который, кажется, если встанет на задние лапы, будет намного крупнее своего хозяина. Такого, как Бэкхён, хочется защищать, холить и лелеять, а так же заключить в уютные объятия и неспешно целовать под звёздным небом где-нибудь в парке Серебряных Ив. Когда в последний раз Чанёль думал о подобном? Он недоуменно хлопает глазами и, опомнившись, продолжает поиски заветной коробки, которую находит лежащей на полке рядом со шлемом от скафандра. Но Чанёль точно помнит, что уже там смотрел и ничего не находил. Чудеса да и только!

Он, облегчённо вздыхая, собирается вернуться к уже наверняка заждавшейся его племяннице, но вдруг перед глазами мелькает нечто непривычно светлое для чёрной облицовки кабины пилота, отчего пилот резко замирает на месте.

— Что это? — Чанёль заглядывает за сидение и замечает торчащий розовый уголок конверта.

— А ты как здесь оказался? — он берет письмо и читает адресата. — «Санте от Бэкхи».

Помимо этого, стоит адрес ребёнка, сообщающий о том, что тот проживает в Нео-Сеуле, в достаточно богатом районе города.

Все письма Санте отсеиваются ещё до того, как они попадают на почту, поэтому крайне удивительно, что конверт обнаружился там, где его быть не должно, особенно в кабине пилота, а не в грузовом отсеке, если бы письмо ошибочно попало в контейнеры с посылками. Возможно, Чанёль зависает слишком долго, разглядывая старательный детский почерк, поэтому забывает обо всём на свете, включая то, что его ждёт маленькая племянница.

— Чанни, — почтальон вздрагивает и как-то потерянно смотрит на появившуюся на стоянке Шанни, которая крепко ухватилась за руку Минсока, и тот кажется не особо довольным.

— Ты почему так долго?

— Извини, поиски немного затянулись, — пытается улыбнуться Чанёль, постоянно косясь на розовый конверт, будто он способен исчезнуть в любой момент.

— Чан, прости, мне нужно на работу, иначе я не получу праздничного бонуса. Ты же знаешь, что я сейчас коплю на кое-что, — извиняется перед другом Минсок, оставляя малышку с её крёстным, и спешит на рабочее место.

Минсок не явился после второго оповещения, если не успеет к третьему — можно позабыть о прибавке к зарплате. Ему сейчас чертовски нужны деньги, чтобы отыскать этого гребанного труса и высказать ему в лицо все возмущения, накопившиеся за долгие месяцы поисков.

— О, санниберри! — девочка выхватывает из рук крайне молчаливого крёстного коробку и прижимает к груди. — Спасибо, Чанни!

На пол падает выскользнувший из рук Чанёля конверт, и тот поспешно его поднимает. Но крайне любопытная девочка подмечает это и тут же интересуется:

— А это что?

— Письмо.

— Понятное дело. Там что-то важное? Ты как-то странно смотришь на него и побледнел вдобавок, — подмечает Шанни, знающая своего крёстного слишком хорошо.

— Вряд ли. Что-то важное… Оно для Санты, — зря Чанёль называет адресата при своей племяннице.

Она тут же подрывается с места, забывая про долгожданную коробку сладостей, и пытается получше разглядеть неприметный конверт. Девочка сама предпочитает именно розовые конверты, когда отсылает свои письма Санте. Чанёль не знает, что Шанни пишет Санте за два месяца до Рождества, когда только появляется фиолетовый мешок на почте, и тот отвечает на каждое, даёт ей уйму дельных советов и присылает разные вкусности. Её крёстный подолгу отсутствует, поэтому не проверяет ежедневно почту. Конечно, он видел ответы от Санты, но за три года, что пишет ему Шанни, тот наткнулся лишь на парочку из нескольких десятков.

— Тогда это важно! Каждый ребёнок мечтает получить от него ответ! Ты сам знаешь! Помнишь, как Санта помог мне? Он может забирать печаль и дарить тепло! Неужели этот ребёнок не имеет права на счастье?! Девочка выхватывает конверт из рук пораженного её словами Чанёля и достаёт из него сложенный втрое бумажный лист, тут же читая вслух.

_«Дорогой Санта, _ _я до сих верю, что ты существуешь, поэтому пишу тебе свою крайне важную просьбу, хотя все прошлые разы все мои письма оставались без ответа. Мои родители сильно поругались, после чего отец спустя неделю так и не вернулся. У меня последняя надежда на тебя. Я не знаю, что мне делать. Сегодня мама попала в больницу. Врачи сказали, что она упала в обморок из-за переутомления. Нам плохо без папочки. Скоро Рождество, и мне хочется, чтобы в этот день моя семья вновь воссоединилась. А мама больше не болела. Помоги мне, пожалуйста, милый Санта._

_ Очень надеюсь на ответ, _

_Бэкхи»_

— Дядя Чан, мы должны помочь этой девочке! — после небольшой паузы произносит малышка, дергая Чанёля за рукав куртки.

— Но я… У меня отпуск, Шанни. Пусть этим займётся кто-нибудь другой, — Чанёль считает глупым жертвовать днями со своей любимой племянницей, которых в последнее время не так и много, ради подобного. Именно поэтому он в своё время ушёл из космической авиации — чтобы видеть чаще свою малышку, ставшую ему родной дочерью.

— Кто? До Рождества всего три дня! — не унимается девочка, настаивая на своём. Вся в мать. Такая же упрямая!

— Тот, кто забирает письма, — отвечает ей Чанёль, приобнимая и пытаясь вывести с территории стоянки, но девочка упирается и недовольно топает ножкой.

— Сегодня их забрали последний раз, мне дядя Мин сказал, — чуть ли не плача произносит Шанни.

Она вспоминает, как грустила и проливала слёзы, когда потеряла мать. Как ей было больно, как было плохо Чанёлю. Это были ужасные, мрачные времена, и она не желает, чтобы другие дети испытали подобное.

— Шанни, дорогая, пойми, я не волшебник, чтобы забросить это письмо за день самому Санте, — пытается объяснить малышке Чанёль, что, даже если бы он хотел, то эта Бэкхи никогда бы не успела получить ответ к Рождеству.

— Нет, но ты — межгалактический почтальон, Чанни, причем, самый лучший, который выполнял такие поручения, которые казались невозможными. Ты мне сам рассказывал. Поэтому ты, в своем роде, тоже волшебник! — настаивает Шанни, а в её взгляде столько надежды и отчаяния, что, если сейчас Чанёль откажет, то внутри неё точно рухнет весь мир.

— Давай отыщем его, прошу тебя!

Больше всего на свете Чанёль не хочет разочаровывать любимую племянницу. Она и так повидала слишком много горя, намного больше, чем большинство взрослых.

— За полтора дня? — восклицает Чанёль. У них есть на всё всего три дня: найти Санту, попросить его ответить и после доставить письмо девочке. — Мы даже не знаем, где нам его искать.

— Я знаю, где он живёт, — гордо задирает голову Шанни и тут же прикрывает ручкой рот, пряча улыбку, когда её крёстный столь смешно моргает глазами и ловит ртом воздух, как рыбка в аквариуме.

— Откуда тебе это известно? — Чанёль всегда считал большим секретом, в чьи руки попадают письма.

— Ты же знаешь, что он ни один раз отвечал на мои письма, — объясняет девочка. — Однажды он написал мне о незабытом Рождестве на планете, где в эту пору всегда снежно. Именно там он и живёт.

— Господи, Шанни, ты серьёзно думаешь, что я должен?.. — прикрывает, сдавшись, лицо ладонью Чанёль и обречённо мычит.

— Дядя Чан, не лишай ребёнка рождественского чуда, — девочка применяет запрещённый приём, обнимая крёстного и шмыгая носом, будто вот-вот заплачет.

— Но тогда ты можешь остаться без Рождества. Мы же так хотели провести праздник вместе! Я специально поменялся сменами, чтобы насладиться этим временем с тобой. Два года до этого я отсутствовал. Это я, а не Минсок должен был жарить с тобой рождественского гуся.

— У нас будет ещё возможность, а у этой девочки последняя надежда — ответ от Санты, — уверяет его Шанни.

— Хорошо, я найду его, — если эта малышка желает видеть в своём крестном героя, то он им станет, даже если ничего не получится. Лучше попытаться, чем корить себя всю оставшуюся жизнь за пассивность и отказ.

— Мы найдём, — поправляет его девочка, на что Чанёль отрицательно мотает головой.

— Исключено. Ты остаёшься с Минсоком!

— Но так нечестно! — щипает за бок Чанёля Шанни и надувает от обиды щеки. Её крёстный тут же надавливает на них указательными пальцами, выпуская со свистом воздух.

— Ты маленькая ещё и у меня нет разрешения на полёты с тобой.

— Вредный дядя Чан! — поджимает губы малышка и скрещивает на груди руки, отворачиваясь от Чанёля. — Тогда я не скажу тебе, где он живёт!

— Юная вымогательница! — негодует Чанёль и щекочет свою вредину, которая тут же начинает звонко смеяться.

— Я хочу тоже встретить Санту! — Шанни старается избавиться от рук своего приставучего и упрямого дяди, при этом её шляпка падает на пол.

Чанёль тут же поднимает её, но девочка мстительно шлепает его по заднице своей школьной сумкой. Пак не привык бранить её за подобные выкрутасы, зная, что она не со зла. Это вполне нормальная реакция обидевшегося на родителя ребёнка.

— Ты же понимаешь, что сейчас обстоятельства против твоего желания. Но когда я его найду, попрошу подарить тебе что-то особенное, — уверяет племянницу Чанёль.

— Договорились. Скрепим обещание, — Шанни выставляет мизинец, и Чанёль оборачивает вокруг миниатюрного пальчика свой.

— Хорошо.

Чанёль строчит сообщение Минсоку и просит позаботиться о его племяннице ещё на три дня. Он докладывает начальству, что забыл доставить ценное письмо на Гарланд (именно там, со слов его племянницы, и живёт Санта).

Шанни дожидается, пока дядя Ким закончит свою смену. Чанёль никогда не допустит, чтобы девочка осталась без присмотра, даже в столь безопасном месте, как место работы её крестного, где каждый друг друга знает. Девочка ведёт себя послушно и, положив руки на коленки, наблюдает за Чанёлем, который проверяет исправность техники и двигателя. Почтальон вновь не будет тратить время на остановку на космической станции. Конечно, звездолёт проходит постоянный техосмотр, но случается, что те не замечают совершенно неприметные трещины или же вмятины, приводящие в последствие к смертельному исходу. После случая трехлетней давности Чанёль с особой одержимостью относится к подобному. Он не хочет, чтобы из-за фатальной ошибки Шанни осталась полной сиротой.

Минсок приходит спустя четыре часа, когда племянница Чанёля, наверное, вызубрила каждый закуток «Метеора». Малышку начинает клонить в сон. Минсок обещает ей, что приготовит кружку своего фирменного горячего шоколада, отчего девочка немного приободряется.

Чанёлю всегда с особым трудом даётся прощание с его крошкой. Несмотря на то, что он всегда пытается быть сильным, зачастую даёт слабину каждый раз, когда заводит двигатель звездолёта и бросает прощальный взгляд на голубой земной шар из космоса перед «скачком».

Он выравнивает корабль, глубоко вздыхает и шепчет своё обещание Шанни, которая вряд ли его услышит. Почтальон меняет конечную цель и вводит координаты планеты. Компьютер автоматически высчитывает длительность всего пути: восемнадцать часов. У Чанёля крайне мало времени, чтобы отыскать Санту, если он вообще существует и не соврал, что живёт именно на Гарланде. Высока вероятность, что на письма отвечает кто-то из землян, придумав красивую легенду.

— Система для квантового скачка готова, — механическим голосом сообщает бортовой компьютер, и Чанёль, проверив ещё раз правильность заданных координат планеты Гарланд, медленно тянет рычаг управления на себя, слыша вой двигателя.

Раньше, будучи учеником Академии, Чанёль тяжело переносил «скачки», припася для этого маску против тошноты. Сейчас же это стало настолько привычным делом, что его организм практически не ощущает «гравитационный скачок» из одной галактики в другую.

Чанёль сосредоточен, как всегда, на космическом пульте управления, нередко в этом секторе промышляют космические пираты. На них вообще можно наткнуться в любой части галактики. Пиратский звездолёт «Цебро» уже пытался прибрать к рукам важные документы, которые Чанёль должен был доставить сенатору Равзуллу, но ему удалось оторваться от них, предотвратив тем самым серьёзный конфликт между двумя народами, заключившими совсем недавно перемирие.

У Чанёля слипаются глаза после восьми часов управления звездолётом. Он не нашёл времени отдохнуть после почти недельного отсутствия. Всё-таки он включает автопилот и решает вздремнуть хотя бы часов пять, чтобы на Гарланде он нашёл в себе силы отыскать пишущего от лица Санты человека. Отчего-то он был уверен, что это именно человек. Хотя некоторые другие расы прониклись этой странной земной традицией. Чанёль разуверился в Санте и во всех чудесах слишком рано. Отчасти ему смешно видеть все эти находящиеся на почте мешки с надписью «Для Санты». Именно по этой причине его сжигает любопытство узнать, кто же скрывается за личиной, как Чанёль помнит, плотного старичка с длинной седой бородой и в красном костюме. Может, именно поэтому он и согласился на просьбу Шанни, а не потому что хотел помочь этой Бэкхи. После смерти сестры Чанёль полностью разуверился в волшебстве и даже в боге, перестав ходить в церковь.

Почтальон направляется к своей небольшой комнатке с узкой койкой, совершенно не рассчитанной для высокого роста Чанёля. Это ещё одно место, где он набивает себе шишки, пока спит. Стоит только подумать о сне, как парень зевает. Пора прикорнуть. Чанёль открывает люк и тут же ошарашенно застывает на месте: на его кровати, свесив тонкие ножки в чёрных колготках, сидит Шанни и виновато улыбается, выдавая тихое: «Привет». Чанёль быстро приходит в чувства и резко выпрямляется, ударяясь головой о низкий потолок.

— Шанни! Оперный театр, ты что творишь, глупый ребёнок? — шипит Чанёль и трет глаза: вдруг это всё ему привиделось, а он просто заснул в кресле пилота. — И куда смотрел Минсок?

Как же Чанёлю хочется грубо выругаться на этого «друга». Как можно было оставить без присмотра девочку?!

— Не вини его. Я оставила ему сообщение, чтобы не волновался, — Шанни самой стыдно, что она обманула Минсока, когда симулировала боль в животе и попросила этого молодого человека отвести её в туалет. Там она и сбежала через небольшое окошко. Девочка предполагала, что Чанёль будет злиться. Но тот всегда быстро успокаивается, понимая, что ничего уже не изменить. Конечно, она знала, что её крёстный простит ей всё на свете. Пользоваться этим — скверно, но крайне редко ей приходится идти на крайние меры. Сейчас именно такой случай.

— Нет времени возвращаться, — хмурится Чанёль и строчит сообщение Минсоку: тому достанется хорошая взбучка, когда почтальон вернётся на Землю, раз Ким не усмотрел за его племянницей.

— Эх, Шанни, и в кого ты такая упрямая глупышка?

— Будто не знаешь, — пожимает плечиками ребёнок и подмигивает крёстному.

— С кем поведёшься…

— Маленькая язвочка! — бурчит Пак, а Шанни дразнится и показывает язык.

Чанёль решает повременить с выговорами. Теперь уже ничего не поделаешь: после прыжка топлива недостаточно для повторного, а если они вернутся, то уже точно не успеют к Рождеству. Чанёль, укладываясь на койке, притягивает к себе глупого ребёнка и приказывает ей спать. Они затевают короткое состязание, кто быстрее уснёт. И победа достаётся Шанни.

**24 ноября 3016 год**

_Дорогой Санта, _

_дядя Чанёль вновь отверг красивую тётю, а она так старалась и готовила вкусный ужин. Вчера он меня очень удивил. Подслушивать — нехорошо, но я случайно услышала, что он любит других дяденек. Я ничего не имею против этого. Но почему же он скрывает это от меня и не расскажет правду? Меня очень обидела его скрытность. Плохой дядя Чанёль. И почему он не признается всем этим милым тётям, чтобы их не огорчать? Санта, пожалуйста, пошли моему крестному самого лучшего в мире парня. _

_Шанни_

**29 ноября 3016 года **

_Дорогая Шанни, _

_ты совершенно права. У любви нет пола. Она либо есть, либо её нет. И неважно, кто партнёр: мужчина или женщина. Ты очень умная девочка и понимаешь то, что не могут уже взрослые и состоявшиеся в жизни люди. Уверен, что вскоре твой дядя, когда придёт время, тебе сам обо всём расскажет. По твоим письмам я понял, насколько сильно Чанёль любит тебя. Не обижайся на него. Съешь лучше вот этот лиловый шоколад. На Гарланде это самое вкусное лакомство. Оно должно поднять тебе настроение. Оно может попахивать собачьим кормом, поэтому заранее извиняюсь. Весёлых праздников! _

_Санта_

**2 декабря 3016 года**

_Дорогой Санта, _

_я узнала, что мой дядя опять огорчил человека, в этот раз — это миловидный парень. Он попросил у Чанни телефон, пока мы ждали наш заказ в «Сладком королевстве». Мой дядя очень сильно разозлился, поэтому достаточно грубо попросил его больше к нему не подходить. Когда же пришёл дядя Минсок, то Чанни, думая, что я не слышу, сказал, что он «до жути устал от всего этого внимания и хочет отдохнуть». Кажется, мой любимый крёстный никогда не сможет самостоятельно найти себе любовь. Если даже Минни не смог убедить его пойти на свидание и дать проявившим симпатию по отношению к моему дяде людям шанс. Наверное, Чанни ищет кого-то особенного. Милый Санта, прошу, выполни одну мою небольшую просьбу: пускай под Рождество дядя Чанёль влюбится в какого-нибудь хорошего человека. _

_Шанни _

*летающие передвижные средства, дальние родственники «Аэрофии» или «Амфибии», изобретенного в 1946 году Робертом Фултоном. В отличие от первых экземпляров, оснащены реактивным двигателем и поднимаются в воздух за счёт реактивной тяги.


	2. Chapter 2

** **

**Я так близко к магии, **

**Так близко к дому. **

**Да, я так близко к магии, **

**Так близко к дому. **

**Так что не торопись, **

**Постарайся вспомнить! **

**Это всё во мне, **

**Мне не трудно увидеть. **

**Как забыты **

**Эти дни могут быть. **

**(отрывок песни: Aquilo — So Close to Magic) **

**\+ MAKJ feat. Erich Lennig — Only**

Космос столь же неизведан, как и сотни лет назад. Мистическая темнота и тусклый свет звёзд. И тишина, в которой спрятано множество тайн. Чанёль видит космос постоянно, стоит только закрыть глаза. И он проваливается в сон, как в бездонную глубину вселенной.

Чанёль просыпается первым с предупреждающим писком своих часов: пять часов отдыха истекут через десять минут, пора ему вернуться к пульту управления. Шанни лишь недовольно мычит и накрывает голову подушкой, перекатываясь набок и прислоняясь к стенке. Чанёль достаёт пару пакетов с едой и оставляет их на столе вместе с пакетиком апельсинового сока для племянницы.

Пак наспех переодевается и чистит зубы. Он разочарованно отмечает, что зубная паста почти закончилась. Нужно будет отовариться на Гарленде, если на то будет время. И купить какую-нибудь одежду. У Чанёля есть небольшое хобби: на каждой планете, где он бывает, покупает верхнюю одежду, в основном футболки, у местного народа. На данный момент у него набралось свыше сотни подобных сувениров на память, которые он носит лишь изредка и чтобы повеселить Шанни с лучшим другом, потому что среди одежды попадаются довольно-таки интересные экземпляры.

Когда Шанни заходит в кабину пилота, осторожно приобнимая крёстного и целуя в щёчку с тёплыми пожеланиями нового дня, остаётся всего пара часов до пункта назначения. Во время перекуса Шанни заметила, что на Земле уже настало новое утро. Первое без спешки на учёбу — зимние каникулы.

— Мы давно с тобой никуда не вылетали вместе, — вздыхает девочка, присаживаясь на пустующее рядом с пилотом сиденье.

— Но это всё равно не давало тебе право так поступать, — недовольно цокает Чанёль и регулирует температуру воздуха внутри звездолёта, чтобы девочка не замёрзла.

— Прости, Чанни, но я не смогла отпустить тебя одного. Это что-то вроде… — девочка пытается подобрать правильное слово и щёлкает пальцами. — Предчувствия. Я будто знала, что это правильное решение.

Чанёль лишь сердито хмурит брови. Он понимает, что впереди его ждут проблемы, но со всеми можно договориться. Конечно, он не посещал курсы в Академии, на которых будущих послов обучали дипломатии, но изучил немало книжек, осознавая, что это поможет ему лучше прочесть противника и взять ситуацию под контроль. Сейчас, работая почтальоном, это не раз спасало его.

— О, Чаннёль, это она, она! — тараторит Шанни и тычет в стекло, где возникает небольшая бело-голубая точка планеты среди космического пространства.

Звездолёт пролетает мимо трёх спутников планеты, которые по размерам схожи с Луной. Сама планета немного больше Земли, её размеры приближены к Венере. С космоса она кажется сестрой-близняшкой Земли: бело-голубая, но, по мнению Чанёля, не столь завораживающе-прекрасная.

Шанни продолжает восторженно верещать, пока Чанёль вводит желаемый язык для переговоров на какой-нибудь из баз Гарденде и надеется, что ему быстро ответят на запрос. А пока приходится лишь ожидать отклика.

К его удивлению, ему достаточно быстро отвечают.

— Ваш запрос на разрешение посадки был получен и одобрен, следуйте на базу 97347АРВ, координаты вы видите на экране, мистер Пак, — произносит с небольшим акцентом низкий женский голос.

— Не могу дождаться, когда же увижу Гарланд собственными глазами, — Шанни надевает свою шляпку и застёгивает красное пальто.

Когда они его только приметили в магазине с Чанёлем, девочка сразу же выпросила у крёстного эту покупку: «У Санты тоже красное одеяние!».

Иногда Чанёль ревновал свою племянницу к этому Санте, на которого та ровнялась. Её кумир, как и крёстный. Когда вырастет, Шанни хочет стать помощницей Санты, как те эльфы из историй, которые она отыскала в интернете.

Атмосфера на Гарленде приближена к земной с молекулами азота и кислорода, в связи с этим люди могут обходиться без кислородных масок, хотя первые минуты дышать тяжеловато, пока организм не привыкает к новому воздуху. Поэтому Чанёль и Шанни вполне могут обойтись без маски, что не скажешь о других расах с других обитаемых планет и объектов бескрайних галактик. Почти полвека назад эту планету земляне отвоевали у кибернейцев: биологических роботов. На ней практически нет никаких полезных ископаемых, кроме руды и железа, поэтому эта планета не привлекла особого внимания земных чиновников. Защитное поле вышло из строя и вскоре Гарден напоминал Землю, какой она была в двухтысячных, пока земляне не научились управлять осадками.

База, на которую прибывает Чанёль, располагается недалеко от Саклы, одного из самых крупных городов Гарленда. Раньше здесь было множество фабрик по производству двигателей, жидкого металла и компьютерных микросхем. Сюда слетались твари со всех вселенных, чтобы заполучить рядовые технологии и роборабов, выполняющих любые поручения. Такие железные «слуги» обходились намного дешевле живых, и проблем с ними было намного меньше. У Пака был один робораб, который выполнял функции няни, но вскоре родители решили, что бесчувственная машина сделает их сына таким же, как и она сама, поэтому продали робота и обратились к земной женщине. Чанёль хорошо её помнит: пухловатая китаянка небольшого роста с большим родимым пятном на скуле. Возможно, внешне она не была столь идеальной и прекрасной, но вот душой... Когда её не стало, Чанёль самолично побеспокоился о том, чтобы похоронили её на Центральном кладбище, и позаботился о могильной дощечке, выгравировав на ней помимо стандартных требований «Здесь покоится ангел, вернувшийся на Небеса».

Стоит только Чанёлю с девочкой сойти со звездолёта, зубы Шанни тут же начинают стучать от холода. Малышка вытягивает вперёд дрожащую руку и на её ладонь опускаются белые хлопья снега, сразу превращаясь в прозрачные капельки воды.

— Вот она, настоящая зима, — смотрит на покрытую белым покрывалом землю Шанни и замечает, как от её дыхания идёт пар.

Она роется в карманах своего пальто и достает пару бежевых кожаных перчаток. Она пока не привыкла к такой погоде.

Похоже, Чанёлю придется изрядно потратиться на тёплую одежду. К сожалению, его пуховик вряд ли придётся племяннице в пору. Всё же, он возвращается в звездолёт и берёт две куртки, одну из которых надевает на Шанни, завязывая на шее длинные рукава. Так его принцессе будет хотя бы чуточку теплее и она не подхватит простуду.

На пропускном пункте, на платформе, один из работающих на базе солдат с зелёной чешуйчатой кожей и вытянутым, похожим на гусиное, лицом останавливает Чанёля и с недоверием поглядывает на Шанни.

— Разрешение лишь на Пак Чанёля. О девочке в запросе ничего нет. Я не могу вас пропустить, пока нам не придёт подтверждение, что ребёнок тоже имеет разрешение на посадку.

Чанёль пытается объяснить сложившуюся ситуацию, пока Шанни, испуганно округлив глаза, смотрит по сторонам. Неужели их путешествие окончится вот так, даже не начавшись?

— Послушайте, я сам не знал, когда совершал «прыжок», что моя племянница тайком спряталась в грузовом отсеке… — Чанёль понимает, насколько тяжело договориться с военным, сам когда-то был таким же. Он намекает на «проверить ещё раз» и на его часах загорается достаточно кругленькая сумма.

— Простите, но я не могу вам ничем помочь. Мне не нужны проблемы, — разводит руками служитель закона и нажимает на компьютере красный крест «отказа». Он не станет рисковать своей должностью из-за подобного. Нет разрешения — нужно его добыть. Это будет уроком.

— Но если мы не отыщем Санту, тогда у Бэкхи не будет счастливого Рождества, — хнычет Шанни и стирает слёзы рукавом непомерно большой для неё запасной куртки Чанёля.

— Бэкхи? — Чанёль поднимает голову на удивленный возглас за спиной солдата. — Можно мне взглянуть на письмо? — к ним подходит моложавый сержант, кореец, что более необычно и удивительно для Чанёля, и вопрошающе поднимает руку в перчатке.

— Конечно, вот, — Чанёль, не раздумывая отдаёт письмо служителю закона, который сразу же вынимает из конверта лист бумаги и вчитывается в ровные строчки.

Когда глаза сержанта, на груди которого красуется вместе со воинским званием вышивка с фамилией и начальной буквой имени: «Сержант Ким Ч.», доходят до последних слов, то уголки его губ приподнимаются.

— Хм, кажется, я знаю, кого вы ищете, — кивает Ким и указывает в сторону базового комплекса. — Идёмте со мной.

Его пальцы прыгают над небольшим экраном наручных часов, которые парень прикладывает к уху и тут же более дружелюбным тоном выдыхает в небольшой встроенный динамик:

— Бэк, ты мне срочно нужен. Заводи свою малышку и ко мне! Вопрос жизни и смерти!

Он отключается прежде, чем ему отвечают на том конце, что очень удивляет Чанёля, держащего за руку Шанни, косящуюся на свой нос, куда приземлилась очередная снежинка.

— Сэр, — на их пути возникает всё тот же утконосый солдат, хмуро сузивший глаза, стоило лишь заметить, кто именно шёл позади сержанта.

— Хилдор, я беру их под свою ответственность. Просканируй чип девочки и добавь данные к присланному запросу, — с непроницаемым выражением лица тот отдаёт приказ.

— Но…

— Мне напомнить, кто из нас старший по званию? — звучит уверенно и непоколебимо.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — солдат поспешно выполняет просьбу-приказ и отходит, переводя своё внимание на семейную пару карликов, потерявших где-то клетку со зверюшкой их старшего сына.

Чанёль, как и его племянница, озирается по сторонам и разглядывает постройки. За десятилетия планета заметно изменилась. Он видел на картинках дигитального учебника в Академии большие здания с заржавевшей облицовкой, грязные улицы и бедные кварталы. Сейчас же это совершенно другой мир, шествующий в ногу с современностью, но при этом не забывая историю.

Чондэ ведёт незадачливых путешественников мимо недоумённо поглядывающих на них работников базы: они редко видели, чтобы тот находился в посторонней компании и занимался неприятными случаями, предпочитая запираться где-нибудь в комнате отдыха с очередной книжкой. Именно поэтому его достаточно легко можно было найти: поиски ограничивались только одним помещением.

— Давайте, быстрее заходите. Это частный сектор службы охраны. Здесь по факту не должно быть посторонних, — сержант Ким приоткрывает дверь для Чанёля с племянницей.

Небольшая комнатка для отдыха вмещает в себя удобные кресла, диван и встроенный во всю стену дисплей-компьютер, выполняющий любые требования работника, желающего отдохнуть и послушать музыку, посмотреть фильм или матч, пропущенный из-за плотного рабочего графика. Особенно горячо любим мужской частью сотрудников базы 3D-стриптиз, после лицезрения которого они сразу же подчищают «историю» программы, так как подобная информация — компромат, которым можно надавить на нужные точки. Не редкость, когда подобным пользовались контрабандисты, нелегально перевозившие наркотики, оружие, беженцев, беглых преступников, террористов и запрещенные технологии.

— Вот, возьми, это моя любимая книга, — Ким берёт с полки железную коробку и, открыв, достаёт достаточно ветхое и потрёпанное издание — сто пятьдесят лет назад земляне отказались от бумажных книг, экономя ресурсы планеты, и перешли на электронные, поэтому видеть нечто из другого тысячелетия — всегда удивительно и необычно, словно попадаешь в прошлое.

— Сказки, — Шанни осторожно переворачивает страницы и разглядывает иллюстрации с золотыми заглавными буквами в начале каждой истории.

— Ей триста сорок лет. Когда-то мои родственники владели библиотекой в Нео-Сеуле. В детстве я постоянно нарушал данное мной дедушке слово и в его отсутствие пробирался в хранилище. По наследству эта книга досталась мне. Это очень редкое издание, но она обесценена. Только настоящий коллекционер знает настоящую ценность книги или такой же, как я, влюблённый в старинный бумажный вариант. Жаль, что даже обработанной бумага успела пожелтеть, — огорчённо вздыхает сержант Ким. — Время никого и ничего не щадит.

Девочка лишь благодарно улыбается, присаживается на диванчик и, болтая ногами, погружается в сказочные миры.

— Почему Вы рассказываете нам? — недоумевает Чанёль. — Ведь мы просто можем украсть её и выручить неплохие деньги на аукционе.

— Возможно, я неплохо разбираюсь в людях, поэтому доверился вам, как и всем тем, кто постоянно сидит в этой комнате, пялясь в большинстве случаев на огромный дисплей или же пребывая в стране грёз, — парень снимает с руки перчатку и пожимает руку Чанёля. — Я Ким Чондэ. И не надо «выкать». Вряд ли я тебя старше.

Чанёль представляется и не забывает рассказать о своей милой племяннице, которая, кажется, забыла о времени и пространстве, жуя губу и сопереживая главным героям рассказа.

— Она само очарование, — в голосе Чондэ чувствуются нотки зависти.

— Отчего не женишься и не заведешь ребёнка? — Чанёль хмыкает, слыша, как Шанни ругает какого-то злодея и призывает принца уничтожить его.

— Наверное, по той же причине, что и ты. Ещё не встретил подходящего человека, — Чондэ кажется Чанёлю чересчур искренним, словно знает о них больше, нежели почтальон думает.

Хотя немудрено, если Чондэ жил в Нео-Сеуле, возможно, закончил ту же Академию, что и Пак. Это и становится новой темой для их разговора. Оба молодых человека с особым энтузиазмом делятся историями со своего курса.

Чанёль совершенно не следит за временем, поэтому когда Чондэ отвлекается на светящиеся бледно-голубым часы, он с удивлением отмечает, что пролетел почти час.

— Он пришёл, пойдёмте, — произносит Чондэ и Шанни, спрыгнув с удобного кресла отдаёт ему назад книжку, не забывая поблагодарить.

— Обязательно поищу электронную версию, — восторгу малышки нет предела. — Никогда не читала ничего подобного. Жаль, что сейчас люди не пишут о рыцарях, драконах, единорогах, русалках, принцессах. Их заботит лишь космос, компьютерные игры, звёздные войнушки и роботы-животные. От всего этого веет холодом, как и от металла.

Чондэ удивлённо опускает глаза на Шанни и присвистывает, покорённый настолько не по годам умной девочкой.

— Ладно, нас ждут на автостоянке. Лучше нам поторопиться, а то кое-кто терпением не отличается, — при этом сержант Ким проводит по шее ребром ладони, показывая, что примерно с ним будет, если они не окажутся через пару минут на месте.

Чанёль поспешно следует за Чондэ. С кем же тот хочет их познакомить? Скорее всего, это друг, возможно, двоюродный брат или же приходится, как и Чанёль Шанни, крёстным этой Бэкхи.

Они спускаются на лифте под землю — самый короткий путь, чтобы обойти огромные платформы со звёздными судами базы, и в последствии выходят на морозный воздух автостоянки, где какого только транспорта не наблюдается. Защитное поле не даёт снегу приземлиться на начищенную поверхность. От встречи с ним в воздухе вспыхивают зелёные искорки. Отец Чанёля — механик, занимается починкой и настройкой систем на передвижных средствах А и В класса. У него нет разрешения заниматься столь крупными, как военные звездолёты и круизные космические судна. Но всё равно дел невпроворот. Зарплата неплохая, даже можно позволить себе среди продуктов довольно дорогую рыбу и сыр. Чанёль, когда жил с родителями, часто находился с ним в мастерской, подавал инструменты и устанавливал системы. Ему довелось покататься на многом, и он бы с радостью сейчас испробовал парочку-другую кажущихся ему интересными аэромашин.

Шанни прижимает руки к груди: в куртке Чанёля тепло, но всё равно её ноги в тонких колготках продувает и они быстро коченеют от зимнего ветра. Она жмурится от снегопада и обеими руками крепко прижимает к голове шляпу, чтобы ненароком ту не сдуло — любимый головной убор терять совершенно не хочется. Чондэ ведёт себя странно, не должным для солдата образом: машет слишком интенсивно рукой, глядя на припаркованную аэромашину оранжевого цвета с сиреневыми полосами. Красивый экземпляр. Чанёль так бы и продолжал любоваться ей, если бы не вышедший из неё человек.

— Бэкки, тут к тебе гости пожаловали… — сержант Ким тычет пальцем на пытающихся разглядеть приближающегося к ним парня, который явно недоволен, что ему пришлось с раннего утра нестись на призыв друга.

Чанёль отчего-то уверен, что юноша решил, будто у Чондэ какие-то серьёзные проблемы, раз тот столь отчаянно призывал о помощи, и мчался на этой жёлтой красотке, не жалея топлива. Когда же он видит, кто именно к ним приближается, то, кажется, теряет на пару секунд возможность говорить и что-то бессвязно мычит, приоткрыв ошарашенно рот.

— Чондэ, я же просил не называть меня так… Чанёль? — наконец парень замечает стоящего рядом с другом почтальона и резко замолкает, хлопая глазами и стараясь понять, не привиделось ли ему это с утра пораньше, когда его столь нагло вытянули из тёплой кроватки.

Молодые люди обмениваются недоумёнными взглядами. Вот так встреча. Сомнений нет — это реальность. Несмотря на то, что она слишком похожа на самое желанное сновидение.

— Здравствуй, Бэкхён, — отмирает Чанёль и тянет свою руку в перчатке Бэкхёну, которую тот пожимает больше на автомате.

— Так вы знакомы? — теперь черёд Чондэ удивляться.

— Вчера познакомились, — поясняет Бён и замечает с интересом поглядывающую на него девочку, которую держит за руку Чанёль. Невозможно не отметить схожести с этим высоченным почтальоном, поэтому вывод напрашивается сам — родственница. В этот момент из машины раздаётся собачий лай — неусидчивый Лунатик на всех четырёх мчится приветствовать уже знакомого ему молодого человека, чей запах он запомнил и не перепутает уже ни с чем, особенно, когда он хорошо сочетается с тёплыми нотками аромата молока с мёдом и лимонной цедры, источаемого его хозяином.

Бэкхён пытается утихомирить это четырёхлапое недоразумение, из-за чего его сильнее подхлестывает недовольство.

— Что вы забыли на этой планете? И как ты умудрился взять с собой ребёнка?! — негодует он.

— Она тайком проникла на борт «Метеора», — оправдывается Чанёль, пропуская мимо столь фамильярное обращение этого острого на язык парнишки, недовольно взлохматившего свои бордовые волосы, которые казались яркой кляксой посреди базы космических кораблей. Он видел этого молодого человека лишь однажды и никогда уже не забудет, как и его имя: Бён Бэкхён.

— И мы ищем Санту! — бесхитростно изрекает девочка и продолжает заинтересованно разглядывать симпатичного дядю, способного дать фору её крестному. Раньше она считала, что красивее Чанёля людей просто не существует. Этот невысокий, по сравнению с Чанёлем, мужчина, выглядевший респектабельно в деловом костюме, но при этом по-бунтарски с волосами цвета рубина, пошатнул её рейтинг самых восхитительных людей, которых ей удалось увидеть за свои восемь лет жизни.

— Кого? — теперь уже Бэкхён замирает и распахивает от удивления глаза, таращась на странную парочку: высоченного взрослого парня и кажущуюся на его фоне миниатюрной фарфоровой куколкой маленькую девочку в вельветовом красном пальтишке, столь похожем на одеяние забытого для Земли Санта-Клауса.

— Санту. Он живёт на этой планете! — повторяет малышка и гладит вертящегося вокруг неё пса, хихикая от нюхавшего её с фырканьем носа.

— Как вы узнали? — не подумав, спрашивает Бэкхён и тут же прикусывает нижнюю губу, поняв, что повёл себя чрезвычайно неосторожно, чуть не разболтав лишнего.

— Санта сам сказал! — откликается малышка и лепит снежок. Она замахивается и бросает его на пустующее парковочное место, куда тут же бежит Лунатик и успевает до встречи с землёй сцапать зубами снежный кругляшек.

— Где ваше письмо? — ненавязчиво, перекатываясь с носков на цыпочки и обратно, спрашивает Бэкхён, при этом его взгляд направлен себе под ноги, будто он стоит на неустойчивой поверхности и земля в любой миг может начать своё движение. В какой-то мере это правда. У Бэкхёна действительно кружится голова — он слишком долго смотрел прямо в глаза Чанёлю, и, кажется, опьянел от их тёмной глубины.

— Я могу передать его.

— Ты знаешь Санту? — восторженно охает девочка, отвлекаясь от белого пушистого монстрика.

— Даже слишком хорошо, — улыбается ей Бэкхён и подмигивает незаметно для неё Чанёлю. — Я его верный помощник. Так что же за письмо я должен ему отдать?

— Вот это, — Чанёль вынимает из заднего кармана своей пилотной куртки небольшой розовый конверт и передаёт его Бэкхёну, который, стоит ему только увидеть неказистые разноцветные буквы с адресатом, кажется, теряет дар речи и гулко сглатывает.

Чанёль решает промолчать и закрыть глаза на столь странную реакцию. Он начал о многом догадываться. Но пока это голые теории. Нужно услышать от самого Бэкхёна, прав ли он в своих предположениях.

— Ты до сих пор ставишь эти сердечки вместо восклицательного знака, — Чондэ незаметно подкрался Бэкхёну за спину и обвёл пальцем в кружок нарисованный знак.

— Когда-нибудь кто-то точно отрежет тебе твой болтливый язык, Ким Чондэ, — возмущается Бэкхён и отталкивает от себя локтем непутёвого друга, специально попадая в солнечное плетение и слушая, как Ким кряхтит от тупой боли — нечего посторонним знать о подобных тонкостях его письма.

— Ой, ой, как страшно! — отскакивает в сторону Чондэ и наигранно хватается руками за лицо, стараясь походить на одну знаменитую картину Эдварда Мунка, Крик».

— Да, да ты тот ещё трус, раз сбежал от парня на другой конец вселенной, — в отместку другу Бэкхён открывает его секрет.

— Вот я как-то сам разберусь с Мином, — тут же улыбка сходит с лица Кима и уступает место кислой мине.

Чанёлю кажется знакомым это имя, поэтому он переспрашивает Чондэ, чтобы удостоверится не о его ли друге речь.

— Мином? Минсоком?

— Ты его, что, знаешь? — в глазах Чондэ проскальзывает страх. И уже совершенно неподдельный, как мгновением ранее.

— Если ты о Ким Минсоке, двадцатисемилетнем диспетчере, то да, знаю. Это мой лучший друг.

— Как тесен мир, оказывается, — горько хмыкает Чондэ.

— Он встречался с твоей сестрой, Санхё, — догадывается, кто же перед ним стоит, Чанёль.

— Да, встречался, — как-то неуверенно отвечает Чондэ.

— И между вами что-то произошло, иначе бы он не был одержим идеей-фикс тебя отыскать.

— А он ищет? — Чондэ прерывисто втягивает холодный зимний воздух через приоткрытый от подобной новости рот.

— Ещё как! Думает, что я не заметил… Но что ты такого натворил, что он разыскивает тебя?

— Эм. Скажем так: вопрос ориентации, — мнётся Чондэ.

— И как у тебя с ней? — вздёрнул бровь Чанёль.

— Я гей и, кажется, неосознанно заразил твоего друга, — с извинением глядит на него друг Бэкхёна и сконфуженно потирает затылок.

— Ничего себе! Так Мин в тебя втюрился! — наконец доходит до Чанёля.

Обычно он более сообразителен, но вот он никак не мог поверить, что его «нормальный», как Минсок сам утверждал, приятель внезапно решит переметнуться на сторону «зла», размахивая радужным флагом.

— Похоже на то, — сержанту Киму тяжело признавать свою вину.

Возможно, если бы он тогда не находился рядом с Минсоком чаще своей сестры, не терпел его жалобы, не пытался поддержать и не оставался трезвым как стёклышко во время походов с парнем своей сестры в бары, чтобы потом довезти этого горе-пьяницу в целости и сохранности до дома, не оставался бы на ночь, когда юноша прихватил ангину, то Минсок внезапно не начал бы подумывать о смене ориентации.

— И именно поэтому Чондэ столь по-геройски сбежал, — дополняет Бэкхён.

— Мне нужно было обдумать и понять, есть ли у этой странной тяги будущее. Готов ли я на серьёзные отношения. Ещё и с сестрой разбираться, так как я у неё отбил жениха, — звучит больше как оправдание, и Чанёль с Бэкхёном это прекрасно осознают.

— Ты знаешь, что Минсок считает тебя стопроцентным гетеро? — хмурится Чанёль, вспоминая, что именно рассказывал ему друг о брате своей девушки.

— Что за глупости. Неужели он не понял моих достаточно непрозрачных намёков? — фыркает Чондэ.

— Насколько это непрозрачные намёки? — шепчет Бэкхён, чтобы Шанни ненароком не услышала разговоры не предназначенные её детским ушкам. — Ты лапал его за задницу, осыпая её комплиментами, или покупал с ним презервативы со смазкой для анального секса?

Чондэ поражённо икает и стирает с губы растаявшую снежинку.

— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, Бэкхён, откуда ты это знаешь, когда ни разу…

— А ты откуда знаешь, что ни разу?.. — Бэкхён пытается казаться не задетым, но вот его лицо и шея покрываются розовыми пятнами смущения, выдавая с потрохами.

Бэкхён косится на отвлекшуюся на Лунатика девочку и, увидев, что та не обращает на них никакого внимания, даёт Чондэ небольшую затрещину, обзывая идиотом с бескостным языком.

— Тебе бы тоже не мешало запастись резинками, — подтрунивает над другом Чондэ, вгоняя того в краску. Один-один. Ничья.

— Резинками? — улавливает краем уха Шанни, отчего Бэкхён готов провалиться сквозь землю: он не думал, что у Шанни настолько хороший слух.

— Ага, для волос которые. Бэкхёни любит на ночь хвостики завязывать, — уже откровенно гогочет Чондэ, замечая крайнюю степень смущения на лице Бэкхёна.

— Ты придурок, — раздражённо шипит прямо в левое ухо другу юноша.

— А мне Чанёль на ночь косички плетёт, — признаётся Шанни.

Теперь уже очередь Чанёля смущаться.

— Он умеет? — присвистывает Бэкхён.

— Мой крестный может всё. Его даже на работе называют Правая Рука Создателя. Потому что Чанни самый-самый, — девочка тянется ручками к крёстному и обнимает чуть ниже талии, так как не достаёт из-за роста Чанёля.

Бэкхён, соглашаясь, кивает и улыбается Чанёлю. Девочке не нужно было ему говорить о том, что Чанёль великолепен, словно слеплен по образу бога. Он это понял ещё вчера, когда нашёл своего шкодливого пса играющего(заигрывающего) с почтальоном. Лунатик иногда пользуется своей силой по ненадобности. Хотя, если верить животному, то Чанёль хороший человек с чистыми помыслами и светлой душой. Может, они должны были встретиться? Может, поэтому они здесь, чтобы Бэкхён встретил Рождество впервые за долгие годы в компании кого-то? Чондэ постоянно пропадал в это время на Земле, под предлогом того, что хочет отпраздновать с «горячо любимой» сестричкой, хотя на деле хотел лишний раз повидаться с Минсоком. Какие же эти парни глупые. Бегают от собственного счастья. Вот везёт кому-то. Любовь сама их нашла, а они отказываются, когда Бэкхён отчаянно мечтает о ней, но ему который год приходится встречать утро с «полировкой» лица — фирменным пробуждением от непревзойденного «будильника», Лунатика. А хотелось бы пробуждаться от легких поцелуев и жара чужого тела рядом. Отчего такая несправедливость?

— Здесь чудесно, — улыбается Шанни, не обращая внимания на то, как мороз кусает щёки, а на её любимой шапочке лежит приличный слой снега, который она стряхивает снятой с руки перчаткой. Лунатик вновь подставляет свою морду для ласки маленькой ручки, и Шанни с удовольствие выполняет пожелание пса. В одночасье на девочку нахлынывает грусть — они уже могут возвращаться обратно. И, кажется, Бэкхён замечает, как медленно девочка погружается в печальные мысли о скором возвращении.

— Предлагаю вам остаться у меня и отпраздновать Рождество, — Бэкхён убирает письмо в сумку и одаривает Шанни тёплой улыбкой. — Что скажешь, малышка?

Племянница Чанёля сразу же вкладывает пальцы в замок и смотрит на юношу влюблённым взглядом. Он всё больше ей нравится. Может, это именно тот. Высока вероятность, что Санта специально подбросил письмо, чтобы состоялась встреча Чанёля и Бэкхёна. Чудеса происходят, когда их совершенно не ждут.

— Если можно, то с удовольствием!

— Шанни, это невежливо! — одёргивает её Чанёль.

— Почему же? Дядя Бэкхённи сам предложил. А мне хочется посмотреть на Рождество на другой планете! Разве это не чудесно? — Шанни хватает за руку Бэкхёна и переводит свой взгляд с одного молодого человека на другого. В груди Бэкхёна разливается тепло от того, как назвал его ребёнок и он мягко улыбается.

Чондэ впервые неуютно в компании друга. Он считает себя третьим лишним, хотя их четверо, но вот девочка отлично вписывается в эту картинку, держась за руки с обоими парнями. На ум приходит ассоциация с семьёй, собирающейся после пребывания в гостях обратно домой. Бэкхён заехал за своим мужем с ребёнком и отчитал за то, что тот взял с собой на посиделки с друзьями их дочурку.

— Я бы сказал чудно… — Чанёлю не по себе принимать столь щедрое предложение Бэкхёна.

— Ладно, Чанёль, не будь таким букой. Вы выполнили миссию. Письмо окажется у Санты. Завтра сочельник, послезавтра Рождество. А встретить его здесь — незабываемо. Если не веришь мне, то сам проверь, — пытается уговорить почтальона Бэкхён. И дело совершенно не в том, что он не хочет столь поспешно распрощаться с Чанёлем. Ну, может, если самую малость.

— Мне неудобно… Теснить тебя, — кусает сконфуженно губы Чанёль, не понимая, что тем самым автоматически привлекает к ним внимание.

Хорошо, что сейчас зима, потому как уши Бэкхёна горят красным, вполне можно списать на происки природы, а не на совсем невинные мыслишки, промелькнувшие в голове юноши.

— У меня свой дом, — вытягивает главный козырь Бэкхён и Чанёлю нечем крыть. — Вы не потесните меня ни на один квадратный метр. Так что? Где ваши сумки? Я отнесу их в машину.

— Их нет. Мы сразу же отправились в путь, как нашли письмо.

— Силы небесные! — восклицает Бэкхён, а у Чанёля возникает стойкое ощущение того, что его отчитывает его мать или ли же покойная сестра. — Вы же не поспали толком! Как приедем, то первым делом выспитесь хорошенько. Я улажу кое-какие дела, а вечером сходим в город.

Он прощается с Чондэ, благодаря за всё, что тот сделал для этой парочки, и буквально заталкивает Чанёля со своим псом в аэромашину. Шанни же давно послушно уселась рядом с водительским креслом и пристегнулась ремнём безопасности. Поэтому Чанёлю, как бы ему не было неудобно перед Бэкхёном, приходится сесть на заднее сиденье и составить компанию до дома Бэкхёна его псу.

Сакла изменилась. Современный город вполне может составить конкуренцию Нео-Сеулу. В нём не то, чтобы фрукту негде было упасть, а даже косточки от вишни и то не протолкнуться. С раннего утра дорожные магистрали оживлённо гудят, а глаза слепят яркие дисплеи с рекламой товаров, фильмов, призывы вступить в космическую армию, розыски пропавших людей, роборабов, домашних животных и беглых преступников. Когда Чанёль видит полуобнаженную инопланетную особь рядом с экраном, то прикрывает Шанни глаза — ещё маленькая, чтобы знать, чем порой промышляют женщины, чтобы выжить в тяжёлом мире. Есть «верхушки» и есть «низы». Так было испокон веков и вряд ли когда-нибудь ситуация изменится. Это в ДНК любого разумного существа: доминирование и подчинение, быть хищником или добычей.

Бэкхён не слукавил, когда сказал, что у него свой дом. Точнее говоря, домище. Двухэтажное блочного типа здание недалеко от медицинского центра. Раньше, со слов Бэкхёна, здесь жил посол Гарленда, старый друг его отца. Но, когда ему выделили более шикарную жилую площадь, он подарил этот дом Бэкхёну на его совершеннолетие.

Конечно, Чанёль позавидовал Бэкхёну. Сам же делит двушку со своей племянницей. На большее не хватает средств. Если бы он не ушёл из армии, то жил бы не хуже Бэкхёна. Тогда бы и Шанни была счастливее. Может, зря он в своё время устроился работать на почту?

— Проходите. Чувствуйте себя как дома, — Бэкхён поспешно разувается, сбрасывает с плеч пуховик и бежит на второй этаж, чтобы приготовить комнату и отыскать сменную одежду Чанёлю и юной гостье.

Всё подходящее, что он находит для почтальона: свободные хлопковые спортивки и серое худи. Позже, пока его гости будут отдыхать, он сбегает в магазин и закупится чем-то более подходящим. Да и Шанни стоит приобрести одежду. Хорошо, что поблизости есть небольшой супермаркет, где приторговывают земной одеждой. Дорогие гости обойдутся Бэкхёну в прямом смысле дорого, зная тамошние расценки. Но это равносильная плата тому, что это Рождество он проведёт не в одиночестве, а в компании милой девчульки и её слишком прекрасного крестного, разуверившегося в рождественских чудесах. Но Бэкхён постарается доказать, что Рождество — время волшебства.

**20 ноября 3013 года**

_Дорогой Санта, _

_девять дней назад моя мамочка стала далёкой звёздочкой млечного пути. После того, как она перевоплотилась в звезду, уже никогда не сможет вернуться обратно. Так мне сказал Чанни. Я пишу тебе чтобы ты вернул мне мою мамочку или хотя бы забрал нашу боль. И слёзы моего Чанни. Он постоянно плачет ночами, хотя думает, что я не вижу и уже в своей постельке. _

_Шанни_

**28 ноября 3013 года**

_Дорогая моя крошка Шанни, _

_т_ _вой дядя прав. Я вижу, как сверкает твоя мама в облике яркой звезды. Она помогает многим путникам, направляет их. К сожалению, я не могу выкрасть её у повелителя Сумерек, но могу помочь тебе с тем неприятным чувством. Первым делом постарайся улыбаться своему крёстному, буди его тёплыми объятьями и пожеланиями доброго утра, помогай ему и чаще ходи с ним в многолюдные места. Ты бывала в парке Серебряных Ив? Обязательно своди туда своего Чанни. Говорят, что это место дарит людям умиротворённость. _

_Санта_

**18 декабря 3013 года**

_Дорогой Санта, _

_спасибо за то, что ты есть. Я последовала твоим советам. Чанни вновь улыбается. Конечно, не так, как я бы хотела. Но мне приятно видеть, как возвращается живой и игривый характер моего дяди. Печаль и боль украла его привлекательность. Я послала тебе его фото. Посмотри, какой он у меня замечательный. Разве не так? Сегодня мы ходили заказывать рождественский пирог. Я вся испустилась слюнками от запахов в кондитерской. Я та ещё сладкоежка. Дядя говорит, что я испорчу себе сладким к его возрасту все зубы. Но я не могу отказаться от него. _

_Люблю тебя, _

_Шанни_

**23 декабря 3013 года**

_Дорогая Шанни, я очень рад, что к Рождеству улыбка вернулась в ваш дом. Вынужден согласиться, твой дядя очень привлекательный мужчина. Прими от меня печенье с корицей и брусникой. Оно вкусное и точно не испортит твои зубки. Счастливого Рождества! _

_Санта _


	3. Chapter 3

** **

**Я проснулся **

**И чувствую себя здорово, **

**Потому что знаю — это время Рождества. **

**Почувствуй любовь, **

**Столь глубокую, **

**Витающую в воздухе. **

**Мне тепло у огня, **

**Несмотря на то, что на улице мороз. **

**Я потерян, Но всё в порядке, да. **

**Кругом витает любовь. **

**Снежинки и сказки поют и повисли над городом. **

**Ничто не может сравниться со звуком сердца, переполненного любовью. **

**Да, осознал, что люблю тебя **

**Во время Рождества. **

**Это витает в воздухе. **

**Давай любить, **

**Давай жить, **

**Давай исцелим наши разбитые сердца **

**Во время Рождества. **

**Это вокруг нас. **

**Время простить и начать всё сначала. **

**(Перевод песни: Ida Corr — Christmas Time) **

**\+ Jellyfish Entertainment — Christmas Time**

Пока Шанни спит крепким сном, раскинувшись в форме звезды на широкой кровати в комнате для гостей, Чанёль осторожно спускается на первый этаж, учуяв запах чего-то съестного. Его племянница заснула сразу же, как только её голова коснулась подушки, поэтому они так толком и не перекусили, хотя Бэкхён обещал приготовить что-то родное, из корейской кухни.

Чанёль присаживается на стул и черпает рукой горсть сухариков из миски, наблюдая за тем, как Бэкхён что-то помешивает в кастрюле. Этот бледно-жёлтый фартук, повязанный на поясе, лишь подчёркивает статную фигуру молодого человека. Бэкхён похож на деловитую домохозяйку. Это сравнение заставляет Чанёля растянуться в широкой улыбке, которую замечает повернувшийся к нему весьма некстати Бэкхён.

— Что смешного?

— Ты бы себя видел сейчас со стороны. Прямо образцовый семьянин, — забрасывает в рот слегка солоноватый кубик хлеба Чанёль.

Бэкхён не знает, как среагировать на слова Чанёля. Вроде бы это комплимент, но при этом ему обидно, что Пак подчеркнул, что у Бэкхёна проблемы в личной жизни. Но у кого их нет?..

Чанёль отмечает то, как краснеет кожа на шее отвернувшегося от него и вновь сосредоточенного на готовке Бэкхёна. Мило. Очень. Смущение делает Бэкхёна ещё более симпатичным. В их времена редкость — встретить кого-то настолько неиспорченного и застенчивого. Обычно, когда Чанёль оказывался в компании кого-то, его пытались буквально с рукопожатия затащить в постель. С Бэкхёном он не знает, как себя вести. Впервые растерян.

Именно по этой причине, когда наконец перед Чанёлем возникает тарелка с удоном, он лишь благодарно кивает и молча приступает к еде, периодически мыча от удовольствия. Как же ему нравится дразнить Бэкхёна, давящегося и кашляющего после каждого его мычания. Если тот так реагирует, значит, испытывает интерес к Чанёлю и, как минимум, бисексуален, что только на руку Паку, который чувствует себя дьяволом-искусителем, хотя в его глазах именно Бэкхён соблазнил его днём ранее.

После благодарности за сытный обед, Бэкхён вновь скоропостижно собирается покинуть дом, чтобы купить одежду своим неожиданно возникшим гостям. Чанёль упрямо настаивает на том, чтобы пойти вместе. Он пытается ограничить расходы Бэкхёна на него с племянницей. В итоге Бэкхён побеждёно вздыхает и соглашается. Спорить с Чанёлем — пустая трата времени. Не думал Бён, что у почтальона характерец о-го-го какой. Обычно работники почты, наоборот, гибкие и легко идут на уступки, привыкшие выполнять всё по плану и слушаться начальство.

Пока они бродят по супермаркету, Чанёль напоминает Бэкхёну его собаку: тот постоянно отстаёт и зависает возле очередной вешалки с одеждой, не зная, какую выбрать. Так Бэкхён теряет самообладание и просто пихает в руки Чанёля все понравившиеся парню футболки со штанами и отправляет в примерочную.

— Ты там уснул, что ли? — Бэкхён нетерпеливо зовёт спустя минут пятнадцать, как Чанёль заперся в одной из кабинок.

— Молнию заклинило, — жалуется Чанёль. Бэкхён цокает и осуждающе закатывает глаза, после чего просит Пака впустить его внутрь. Он первоначально думает, что Чанёль говорит о молнии на одной из кофт. Бэкхён помнит, что подкидывал какую-то зелёного цвета с застёжкой на спине.

— Бл… бляшка от ремня, — чуть не сматерился Бэкхён, когда его взгляд зацепился за твёрдые кубики пресса и накачанные бицепсы: Чанёль стоит без верха с полурасстёгнутой молнией на тёмных брюках и жалобно взирает на впечатавшегося в металлическую стенку примерочной Бэкхёна. У Чанёля крепкое подтянутое тело, такое, о каком мечтал сам Бэкхён, проводя по несколько часов стабильно три раза в неделю в тренажерном зале, установленном на чердаке его дома. Чанёль совершенно не похож на работника почты, куда больше на мокрую мечту любой девушки и гея от четырнадцати и старше, сошедшую со страницы книжки для взрослых. Бэкхён, невзирая на боль в затылке от поцелуя со стеной, не смеет оторвать взгляда от пресса Пака. Что он испытывает? Одну ли зависть с примесью смущения? Чондэ своими шуточками заставил Бэкхёна думать сегодня утром в другом направлении. Такой, как Бэкхён, вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет рассчитывать на такого бойфренда.

— Поможешь? — голос Чанёля приводит в чувства размечтавшегося Бэкхёна, который уже витает в своих фантазиях далеко за пределами супермаркета.

Слегка подрагивающие пальцы касаются железных зубьев молнии и пытаются вытянуть из застежки ткань. Бэкхён старается сосредоточиться на просьбе Чанёля, а не пялиться на выглядывающую ткань бордовых боксеров. Тем временем Чанёль не может оторвать взгляда от хрупких тонких пальцев с серебряным кольцом. Таких изящных он не видел даже у девушек. Он настолько зависает, мысленно пища голосом семилетней девочки, что пропускает момент, когда Бэкхён отстраняется, сообщая, что «миссия выполнена». Если бы в этот момент Чанёль не был настолько растерянным, то обратил бы внимание на то, как лицо Бэкхёна приняло цвет в тон его рубиновым волосам.

— Спасибо. Прости, что тебе пришлось касаться моего постыдного места.

— Чанёль, прекращай, я и так сейчас сгорю со стыда, а ты о своём «постыдном» месте, — прикрывает свое покрасневшее лицо Бэкхён.

Хорошо, что продавщица тоже не решила узнать, всё ли хорошо и подошла ли одежда. Иначе бы Бэкхён никогда в жизни больше бы не пришел в этот магазин. Он касался чужого паха, паха Пак-Мистер-Совершенство-Чанёля в любимом супермаркете! Просто убейте его кто-нибудь, так как Бэкхёну слишком трудно поднять глаза и оставаться невозмутимым далее, закупаясь к Рождеству вместе с Чанёлем. Конечно, нужно отдать парню должное, даже он не поднимает эту тему и старается отвлечь Бэкхёна, но тот мысленно вновь возвращается к этому моменту в примерочной и с ужасом осознаёт, что вообще-то там установлены камеры, и что более ужасное: он возбудился.

Молодым людям требуется четыре часа, чтобы вернуться обратно в дом Бэкхёна с огромными пластиковыми сумками. Помимо одежды, выложенной на первом этаже в зале, в них находятся продукты для рождественского стола. Бэкхён уговаривал Чанёля минут двадцать купить вместо гуся очень похожего на него по вкусу ансерсума. Когда мимо них прошла дамочка, покачивающийся хобот которой кричал, что она с Накичуса, назвав «красивой супружеской парой», Чанёль быстро прикрыл рот и прекратил упираться. Бэкхён воспользовался ситуацией и закинул в корзинку замороженную тушку ансерсума.

Шанни так и не просыпается. Наверное, малышка сильно утомилась. Лунатик тоже не торопится подниматься со своего коврика, лишь лениво повилял хвостом, когда парни вернулись с магазина. Бэкхён угощает Чанёля чашкой чая из лепестков чайной розы. После хождения по морозу — самое то.

— Давно не пробовал такого чая, — вдыхает цветочный аромат Чанёль и согревает ладони тёплой кружкой.

— Пойдём, Чанёль, я хочу кое-что тебе показать, — дёргает за купленный синий свитер с желтыми полумесяцами Чанёля юноша и встаёт на ступеньку лестницы, утягивая за собой.

Пак безропотно следует за ним и борется с желанием подуть на завитки коротких алых волосков на затылке Бэкхёна. Чанёлю кажется, что они с Бэкхёном похожи на каких-то заговорщиков, поднимающихся наверх на тайное собрание. Раньше, если бы кто-нибудь пригласил его следовать за собой, где они бы остались наедине, Чанёль тут же бы отказался, понимая достаточно ясные намёки, но вот с Бэкхёном терялся в догадках. От него можно ожидать всего, что угодно. Бэкхён остаётся для Чанёля трудным замысловатым паззлом, где никакие стороны не подходят друг другу. В нём умещается тьма противоречий. И как только скрытая сексуальность уживается с непорочностью уже… Сколько вообще Бэкхёну лет?

— Только т-ш, — остановившись около стены с зеркалом на втором этаже, Бэкхён прикладывает к губам указательный палец, на который надето кольцо с мелкими сиреневыми камушками — Это о-очень страшный секрет.

Молодой человек проводит ладонью по зеркалу, и, к удивлению Чанёля, то сканирует отпечатки пальцев. Скрытая система безопасности. Вот этого он совершенно не ожидал! К чему такие ухищрения? Ах да, это же дом бывшего посла, поэтому здесь должно находиться нечто подобное, как тайная комната. Вот, собственно и дверь в неё.

— Только не говори, что за ней комната БДСМ-щика или же лаборатория, где на пыльных полках стоят разные стеклянные сосуды с органами.

— Ой, что за мерзости, — кривится Бэкхён. — Если хочешь узнать, то просто зайди и проверь.

Он подталкивает Чанёля вперёд, нажимая пальцами на лопатки и ощущая, как играют под кожей натянутые мышцы.

Чанёль, обычно уверенный в себе, робко ступает вперёд, и дверь автоматически отъезжает в сторону.

И как только ему могло прийти в голову, что у Бэкхёна может быть тяга к чему-нибудь отклонённому от нормы?! Чанёль проходит вглубь помещения, окидывает взглядом полки с письмами, которых не меньше, чем на почтовом отделении базы, где работает Пак, замечает свисающие со шкафов ветки искусственной ели с золотыми шарами, мигающую надпись «Счастливого Рождества» над огромным монитором. Тот включается, и возникает таблица со списком имён, галочками или крестиками возле них. Чанёль ведёт пальцем по столу и задевает подрагивающих на пружине рождественских эльфов. Он достаёт из стаканчика ручку в бело-зелёную полоску и, задумчиво вертя ей, смотрит на стопку красных конвертов.

— Так ты и есть Санта? — Чанёль ошеломлён этим открытием настолько, что забывает следить за своей мимикой, поэтому пялится на Бэкхёна с распахнутым, немного перекошенным ртом секунд десять, не меньше, и лишь после прикрывает его, сглатывая и присаживаясь на столь кстати стоящий неподалёку стул.

— Да, — немного зажато, смущённый признанием, Бэкхён подходит к столу и включает рамку с фотографией, где он в костюме Санта-Клауса обнимает свою собаку, на голове которой надет ободок с оленьими рожками. — Когда-то я также, как и вы, искал его и нашёл не совсем того, кого ожидал, но после этого решил окончательно, что нашёл своё призвание в жизни.

Чанёль не знает, как отреагировать на подобные слова, поэтому решает, что самый верный способ — промолчать, коротко кивнув, и выслушать Бэкхёна до конца.

— Это было моё письмо, Чанёль, — Бэкхён постукивает пальцем по лежащему на столе розовому конверту.

— Твоё? — Чанёля вскидывает брови домиком вверх, а глаза не отрываются от подцепивших письмо ухоженных пальцев с маникюром.

— Да, скорее всего, мой шкодливый пёс припрятал свою «добычу» у тебя в звездолёте, — Бэкхён объясняет то, как попал конверт Чанёлю. — Поэтому с тех пор я и не мог найти этот конверт, выпавший из моей сумки, пока я грузил мешки с письмами Санте. Думал, ты сразу догадался, когда Чондэ меня спалил с вопросительными знаками-сердечками.

Тогда Чанёль вообще мало что помнил из разговора, так как крайне туго соображал с появлением на автостоянке Бэкхёна, у которого даже телефон побоялся взять, поэтому и не надеялся встретить его столь скоро, да и вообще когда-либо встретить.

— Почему ты живешь один? — недоумевает Чанёль.

Ему не давал покоя этот вопрос с первой встречи и мучил всё время, пока они с Шанни ехали домой к Бэкхёну. Парень и собака проживают лишь вдвоём в большом доме. Помимо этого, когда Чанёль узнал, чье это письмо, то его сжигало любопытство, как же сложилась жизнь его отца и матери.

— Так хочешь узнать, что стало с моими родителями? — Бэкхён понимает любопытство почтальона, который пожертвовал праздником ради незнакомого ему ребёнка, чтобы осчастливить его под Рождество.

И в качестве благодарности он решает поделиться с ним своей историей, которую не знал никто. До этой минуты он старался похоронить все горестные воспоминания в глубине своей души.

— Из письма ты понял, что мои родители постоянно конфликтовали, — Бэкхён нажимает на кнопку на рамке и фотография меняется: на ней счастливая семья, мать с отцом приобнимают за плечи улыбающегося ребёнка. По чертам лица в нём Чанёль узнаёт Бэкхёна. — Мне пришлось слишком стремительно повзрослеть, когда отец ушёл из семьи. Вся забота легла на мои плечи. Мама, какой сильной ни пыталась казаться, она была женщиной, которую нужно холить и лелеять, защищать от всех невзгод и дарить заботу и улыбку.

— Бэкхён… — Чанёль огорчённо вздыхает. У этого доброго, открытого парня украли детство, настоящее, каким оно должно было быть.

Ему хочется прижать к груди этого несчастного молодого человека и поделиться с ним нежностью и заботой, которых он был лишён. Всё-таки этот конверт с письмом так и не подарил счастья написавшему его ребёнку.

— Прости за нескромный вопрос, но сколько тебе сейчас лет?

— Зачем тебе? — Бэкхён озадачен такой быстрой смене темы разговора.

— Хочу узнать о тебе больше, — это сущая правда. Чанёль стремится лучше понять Бэкхёна, пока что из всей полученной информации он не в силах составить общий портрет, и что греха таить, хочет придумать план, как стоит действовать, чтобы с ним сблизиться.

Конечно, Бэкхён не умеет читать мысли и везде видит подвох, поэтому относится к подобному граду вопросов напряжённо, о чём свидетельствуют сузившиеся глаза и поджатые губы.

— Ты и так знаешь то, о чём бы я никогда не рассказал другим.

— Ты о «Бэкхи»? — хмыкает Чанёль и готов рассмеяться, замечая довольно-таки милую, с его точки зрения, реакцию парня.

— Господи, мне так стыдно… И зачем только я подписывался этим девчачьим именем?.. — растирает руками пристыженно порозовевшие щёки Бэкхён.

— И всё же, сколько тебе? — гнёт свою линию Чанёль.

— Я написал это письмо ровно пятнадцать лет назад.

Чанёль быстро прикидывает в уме, приплюсовав к пятнадцати восемь лет, сколько на момент отправки письма было Бэкхи.

— Значит, двадцать три. А мне двадцать шесть, — Чанёль думал, что Бэкхён моложе, а у них всего три года разницы.

Не так уж много. Пак читал все эти статьи об идеальном разнице между партнёрами, где писалось, что если один из партнёров старше на три-пять лет — это идеально. Ну вот, он опять бежит впереди аэромотоцикла, загадывая наперёд. Уже и распланировал их свадьбу с медовым месяцем. Бэкхён действительно странно на него влияет. Но Чанёлю это по душе, даже если немного пугает. В последний раз он думал о подобном на первом курсе Академии, когда встретил своего преподавателя курсов ближнего боя. Но, к сожалению, тот был женат, поэтому Чанёль остался с разбитым сердцем. Его первая влюблённость в мужчину закончилась на весьма плачевной ноте. После этого он перестал думать о серьёзных отношениях. Так проще жилось.

— И сколько лет ты заботишься о племяннице? — кажется, пришёл черед Бэкхёна задавать вопросы. И это льстит Чанёлю, пробуждая внутри него лучик надежды, что, возможно, Бэкхёну действительно любопытно узнать Чанёля получше, что не только он, но и Бён тянется к нему.

— Почти шесть лет.

— Чанёль, ты знаешь, о чём она второй год подряд просит Санту? — спрашивает чересчур чопорно Бэкхён.

— И о чём же? — настороженно отвечает вопросом на вопрос Пак.

— Чтобы ты наконец остепенился.

— А моя малышка повзрослела, — опечалено хмыкает тот.

— Она очень умная для своих лет.

— Знаю, вся в маму, — Чанёль улыбается, вспоминая те моменты из жизни, когда он понимал, что Шанни растёт и вскоре, влюбившись и окончательно повзрослев, вовсе покинет крёстного.

Чанёль предпочитает не думать об этом. Потому что тогда ощущает тревогу и опустошённость, представляя, настолько ему будет одиноко без своей малышки через десяток-другой лет.

Бэкхён отчего-то нервозно мнётся. Его глаза бегают по полкам шкафа с письмами. Ещё секунда и он отчаянно пытается что-то отыскать среди конвертов, пока в его руке не появляется один из них, светло-розовый.

— Обычно я так не делаю. Точнее, никогда, но вот, держи. Это её письмо, прочти.

Чанёль берёт письмо, задерживая свои пальцы на немного влажной руке Бэкхёна. Слышится прерывистый вдох юноши. Ему явно не по себе от этого кажущегося невинным прикосновения, поэтому Чанёль быстро опускает руку и подносит ближе листок, на котором выведены буквы слишком знакомым и аккуратным почерком. Шанни всегда старалась доводить любое дело до совершенства. Даже если это касалось писем Санте.

— Дорогой Санта, девять дней назад моя мамочка стала далёкой звёздочкой…

Он читает письмо до конца и возвращает его Бэкхёну. Тяжело скрыть от Бэкхёна, в какой степени ему больно вчитываться в эти строчки. Даже пятилетний ребёнок и то заметил, насколько был Чанёль подавлен столь внезапной смертью своей любимой единственной сестры.

— Я понимаю, ты любишь её, но нужно думать и о себе, Чанёль. Шанни тоже переживает. Это её желание.

— Тебе не понять, — Чанёль возражает, возможно, немного грубо, так как Бэкхён вздрагивает от резкой смены тона голоса, и после поднимается со стула, оказываясь после пары шагов возле двери. Хочется убежать от проблем, прошлого, от Бэкхёна сейчас, чтобы в груди так не кололо болью от вскрытой старой раны. Каждый знакомый в течении трёх лет ежедневно пытается ему вбить одно и то же: «стоит научиться заново радоваться жизни и подумать о своей семье». Чем больше ему об этом говорят, тем сильнее он сопротивляется. Чудес нет. Иначе бы его сестра поправилась. Тогда бы Шанни была счастливой.

— Ты так думаешь. Я потерял всё в семнадцать. В восемь от меня ушёл отец. Это ты знаешь, но вот то, что моя мать умерла после моего семнадцатого дня рождения — вряд ли.

— Как так?.. — Чанёль замирает возле открытой двери.

— Помнишь о той катастрофе с космическим круизным судном «Гавайская ночь»? — на плечо Пака опускается рука Бэкхёна, от которой волнами исходит успокаивающее тепло. Чанёль слышит рваное учащённое дыхание Бэкхёна, которому сейчас намного больнее, чем ему. И, скорее всего, поэтому парень сжимает пальцами плечо Чанёля. Ему нужна поддержка, которую он ищет в почтальоне.

— Конечно, вряд ли есть тот, кто не знает о теракте на нём. Вся моя семья находилась тогда на судне, праздновали Золотую свадьбу дедушки и бабушки. Я же сдавал экзамены на поступление в Академию пилотов, поэтому не полетел с ними.

— Боже…

— Именно тогда я понял, что значит быть ребёнком, лишенным радости жизни. Мне хотелось подарить детям и взрослым надежду на чудо, поэтому я бросил Академию и решил стать Сантой. Тем самым, который бы отвечал на письма. Именно такого я ждал сам, когда мне было восемь и семнадцать. Я писал дважды и после второго раза потерял веру в святость праздника и в настоящего Санту. Когда мне было восемнадцать, то я понял, что если человек хочет, чтобы в мире что-то зародилось, то должен сам взрыть почву, закопать семя и взрастить росток. Мы творцы всего. Именно поэтому я создал Почту Санты. Лунатик надоумил меня на это, а я лишь тот, кто воплотил идею в реальность.

— Какой же ты удивительный! — восклицает восхищенно Чанёль, и Бэкхён готов провалиться сквозь землю от смущения. Ещё и сердце в груди отбивает чечётку от одного комплимента Пака. Так кто ещё удивительный, раз может одним лишь словом, произнесённым низким басом, заставить Бэкхёна трепетать.

— Это самая малость, что я мог сделать для других. Вряд ли бы я стал хорошим пилотом. Они вообще, поговаривают, очень самовлюблённые бабники.

— Ох, значит, и я тоже? — огорчённо выпячивает нижнюю губу Чанёль, а Бэкхён приподнимает вопросительно брови, поэтому до парня доходит. — Значит, Шанни не рассказывала тебе, кем я работал до смерти её матери.

— Нет, не рассказывала, — соглашается Бэкхён.

— Я был пилотом-штурмовиком космической авиации.

— Да ты не менее крутой, — Бэкхён видел фотографию Чанёля в форме Академии, но всегда считал до этой секунды, что тот просто проходил там лётные курсы. — И зачем ушёл? Из-за Шанни, да?

— Иначе бы я пропустил то, как она растёт, — впервые Чанёль рассказывает о своём выборе кому-то помимо своего лучшего друга. — Никто больше не мог бы заботиться о ней. Мои родители уже стары для этого и не особо жалуют Шанни. Мне пришлось взять над ней опеку три года назад. Я очень сильно любил свою сестру и всегда был готов ради неё на немыслимое. Для меня с Шанни стала большим потрясением новость о её скоропостижной кончине. Она работала агрономом. Нелёгкая для девушки профессия, но Юра всегда была сильна духом, поэтому выучилась на того, кем хотела стать с детства. Как сообщили доктора, когда мы прибыли в медицинский центр, она подхватила вирус на Маюстесе, пока сажала кустарники томатов. Её маска повредилась. Совсем крошечная трещина и этого хватило, чтобы зараза проникла через лёгкие в кровь.

— А как же её отец?.. — шокированный Бэкхён прижимает ладонь к губам.

— Моя сестра забеременела от женатого человека. И в планах того не стоял развод. Особенно, когда его тесть владеет фабриками по производству аэроавтобусов для учебных учреждений. Меркантильная сволочь, — скалит зубы Чанёль и сжимает кулаки. Сколько раз он уже хотел съездить по этой физиономии. Если бы он знал, что уйдёт из армии, то можно было бы смело воплотить своё желание в явь, не рискуя лишиться безупречной репутации военного.

Когда Бэкхён узнаёт об обмане отца Шанни, то ему ещё горестнее за малышку, Чанёля и его сестру. Жизнь бывает слишком несправедливой к хорошим людям. Бэкхён успел прочитать о похожих судьбах в письмах детей. К сожалению, не в его силах что-либо изменить, но он пытается поддержать и подарить надежду. И если у него получается, чтобы люди воспрянули духом, то вот оно счастье. Вот, ради чего он отказался от престижной работы.

— И как тебе работается почтальоном? — интересуется Бэкхён, закрывая на кодовый замок дверь в свою секретную комнату, где он превращается в Санту, отвечающего на письма всех, кто ему пишет.

— Конечно, это не постоянные приключения на пятую точку, но точно скучать не приходится, — вспоминает последние вылеты Чанёль. — Однажды я напился, в первый год работы. Шанни об этом не знает. Подрался с дофейдианцем, а ты знаешь, какой у них вспыльчивый нрав. Отделался лишь парой синяков и сломанным мизинцем.

— Из-за чего произошла драка? — хмурится Бэкхён. Ему явно не нравится услышанное. Он беспокоится за здоровье этого почтальона, который, как он понял, порой сначала действует, а потом лишь думает головой.

— Думаешь, я помню? Был в пьяном угаре, — Чанёль дожидается на лестнице Бэкхёна, чтобы спуститься с ним вместе и парень услышал его ответ. — Смутно припоминаю, что речь шла о земных женщинах. Я тогда-только свыкся с мыслю, что моей сестры нет.

— Тогда тебе не стоит пить, — советует оказавшийся рядом Бэкхён, и его дыхание касается торчащих на макушке волос Чанёля, но даже так от лёгкого тёплого потока воздуха по спине бегут непрошеные мурашки.

— Некому за этим проследить.

«Я бы с радостью», — чуть не проговаривается Бэкхён, но вовремя захлопывает рот. Рядом с Чанёлем тяжело держать язык за зубами.

Бэкхён никак не может понять только одного:

— Почему ты не выбрал работу на Земле?

— Космос не отпускал.

— Но ты редко можешь видеться с Шанни, даже так, — работа межгалактического почтальона тоже не привязана к планете, поэтому Бэкхён не совсем понимает логику Чанёля. Какая разница: работать на космическую армию или же на почте — всё равно подолгу отсутствуешь дома.

— Да, но могу договориться и освободить себе день, когда это требуется. Здесь более лояльное начальство, тем более, что я стал их любимчиком, — подмигивает Чанёль, спрыгивая с предпоследней ступеньки на пол первого этажа.

— Кто бы сомневался, а я работаю два месяца в году до двадцать четвёртого декабря, — Бэкхён дурачится и высовывает кончик языка, но тут же прячет его, замечая, как Чанёль пялится и облизывает свои губы.

Так как Бэкхён продолжает стоять на ступеньке лестницы, то они равняются с Чанёлем ростом, Бэкхён даже впервые выше молодого человека на пару сантиметров. Если он подастся чуть-чуть вперёд, а Чанёль словит его за пояс, то…

Бэкхён шустро спускается с последних ступенек, обходит Чанёля, вновь идёт на кухню и хватает один из фруктов, делая вид, что проверяет на его на свежесть. Он никогда ещё не становился цветом спелого помидора по несколько раз на дню.

— И чем занят в остальное время? — Чанёль садится и подпирает одной рукой лицо, не сводя взгляда с повернувшегося к нему спиной Бэкхёна. Отчего тот так трясётся? Неужели боится его? Но почему?

— Перевожу детские книги, — прочистив горло, отвечает Бэкхён и смотрит на кружащиеся за окном снежинки, которые липнут к стеклу и тут же становятся паром.

— Сколько языков тогда ты знаешь? — возможно, Чанёль даже покупал сказки в переводе Бэкхёна своей племяннице. Может, у юного писателя и тайного Санты есть псевдоним, кто знает. Бэкхён вряд ли расскажет об этом Чанёлю на вторые сутки после знакомства. Парень крайне стеснителен, хотя с такими внешними данными должен сам смущать других, стоит лишь одарить взглядом карих глаз. Чанёль заметил ещё на автостоянке около базы, что Бэкхён то ли забыл, то ли решил отдохнуть от серых линз. Казалось бы, тогда он должен был привлекать Чанёля чуточку меньше, но он так же зыбнул в теперь уже тёмных радужках.

— Тринадцать в совершенстве и пять на начальном уровне, — нет, Бэкхён вовсе не хочет хвастаться. Просто ему хочется быть искренним с Чанёлем. Вот бы хватило ещё и сил признаться в самом большом секрете, который он до сих пор боится открыть почтальону.

Находящийся под впечатлением от полученной информации Чанёль присвистывает. И свист немного затягивается, когда его взгляд опускается на задние карманы брюк Бэкхёна.

Пак щиплет себя за щёку, призывая одуматься, и отвечает:

— Ого, и кто-то мне говорит о крутости! Вот это поистине достойно уважения и восхищения. Наверное, ты гений!

— Ничего подобного, всего лишь упорная работа, — смущённо чешет затылок Бэкхён.

— О чём беседуете? — слышится слегка сонный голос Шанни в компании зевающего пса. Лунатик кажется уж слишком похожим со своими повадками на человека.

— О прошлом, — отвечает Бэкхён и наконец разворачивается, положив многострадальный фрукт обратно.

Он настолько перенервничал, пока разговаривал с Чанёлем, что никак не мог сделать хотя бы один укус сочного плода. Бэкхён вспомнил почему-то тот случай в центре города, когда они с Чондэ гуляли по городу летом, а Бэкхён жевал хурму. Сок потёк по его руке и Бэкхён сразу же его слизал. Когда он это сделал, то заметил притихшего впервые за долгое время Чондэ, который открыто глазел на него. «Если бы ты не был моим другом, то я бы разложил тебя прямо здесь» — признался Чондэ и объяснил причину: слишком соблазнительно Бэкхён подхватывал языком сладкие капельки сока, вызывая тем самым достаточно конкретные фантазии. Но если быть предельно честным с самим собой, Бэкхёну всё же было интересно: прошёл бы этот номер с Чанёлем и как бы тот отреагировал?

— Может, оно на то и прошлое, что его стоит там и оставить? — наклоняет на бок голову девочка, и Луни повторяет это движение за ней.

«Что за сообразительная псина!» — тут же мысленно восхищается животным Чанёль.

— Восхитительно. У тебя очень мягкая постель. Спать на ней — само удовольствие, — мурлычет девочка и присаживается на колени своего крёстного.

Пёс Бэкхёна приветствует Чанёля, коротко мажа языком по внешней стороне ладони, и в ответ Чанёль чешет его за ухом.

— Где ты приобрёл Лунатика?

— Нигде, он сам меня нашёл четыре года назад, — Бэкхён одаривает пса тёплой улыбкой. — Как раз за неделю до Рождества. Он смесь земной породы бобтейла и здешних домашних животных, напоминающих собак. У них есть одно удивительное качество. Эти животные — эмпаты. Они могут считывать эмоции и прошлое любого, к кому дотронутся.

Чанёль перестаёт гладить Луни, при этом не убирает руки с пушистой шерсти.

— И сейчас он тоже это делает?

— Не знаю. Не всегда. Только, когда он сам считает нужным, — Бэкхён никогда серьёзно не задумывался на этот счёт. Он знал о способности Лунатика, но не предавал этому никакого значения. Конечно, это круто, когда животное понимает, что хозяин заболел, поэтому приносит лекарство или же нажимает кнопку вызова доктора, или когда тот чем-либо опечален, поэтому приносит обслюнявленный мячик, бросая его под ноги Бэкхёну.

— Есть хочу, — признаётся девочка и поглаживает живот, который отвечает тихим урчанием.

Лунатик лишь гавкает, соглашаясь с желанием Шанни. Где его любимые жевательные косточки?

— Тогда пойдёмте за стол. Только сначала мыть руки, — Бэкхён делает самое грозное выражение лица, на которое способен (Чанёль же вновь считает парня прихорошеньким, даже таким), и указывает пальцем в сторону ванной комнаты.

Всё-таки Чанёль прав. Бэкхён — идеальный муженёк-домохозяин. Кому-то с ним повезёт. И Чанёль надеется, что этим счастливчиком окажется он. После того, как все набили свои желудки сытным ужином Чанёль разбирает с племянницей в зале купленную одежду. Девочка тут же натягивает на голову вязанную синюю шапочку с изображением животного, чем-то похожего на лисицу.

— Тебе идёт, — смеётся Бэкхён.

— Мне тоже так кажется, — кивает ему малышка.

— И Чанни этот свитер тоже. Очень миленький.

Девочка тычет пальчиками на желтые полумесяцы.

— Вот, и я так считаю, — разделяет её мнение Бэкхён.

— Ничего подобного, — щерится Чанёль.

— Тогда тебе тоже нужно было купить тот милый свитерок с клубничками.

— Он девчачий же, — передёргивается, бекая, Бэкхён.

— Но тебе он шёл. Как раз под цвет твоих волос, — Чанёлю нравится подтрунивать над юношей — тогда его щёки покрываются прелестным румянцем и его хочется затискать в крепких объятьях, не выпуская несколько часов как минимум. — Кстати, а вот и он!

Чанёль вытаскивает из своей сумки оранжевый длинный свитер и трясёт им перед лицом Бэкхёна.

— Ты… Ты купил его!

— Но он тебе безумно шёл!

— Я никогда в жизни не надену его! — возмущается Бэкхён, яро противясь неугомонному Чанёлю, пытающегося натянуть на него свитер.

— Отвали, Чанёль!

В итоге он проигрывает Чанёлю в силе, поэтому, насупившись, сидит по-турецки на полу, шипя тихое «Предатель» своему псу, который не защитил хозяина.

— А по-моему, Бэкхённи, ты такая прелесть в нём, — Шанни роетя в своём рюкзаке и достаёт резинку с пластмассовой клубничкой.

Она шустро собирает чёлку Бэкхёна и завязывает хвостики, радуясь проделанной работой, а Чанёль быстренько наводит объектив часов и фотографирует пребывающего в замешательстве от неслыханной наглости своих гостей Бэкхёна.

Придя в себя, он тут же визжит и пытается снять с руки Чанёля злосчастные часы, чтобы удалить этот явный компромат. Не дай бог фотография дойдёт до Чондэ, тогда он точно труп. Друг затроллит его до старости, распечатав сотни плакатов, закажет постельное белье, кружки, тарелки, ручки, сумки с принтом этой фотографии. И это при самом лучшем раскладе. При худшем — облицовка космической станции. Бэкхён знает, что его другу и не такое под силу, стоит тому лишь захотеть реализовать задуманное.

Бэкхён вновь проигрывает и встречается носом с мягким ворсом ковра, побеждёно мыча и закидывая наверх руки. Он стягивает с волос резинку, но свитер снять не торопится. Уже без разницы: останется ли он в нём или нет. Он помогает племяннице Чанёля выбрать одежду, когда сам Чанёль переплетает девочке косички. Заодно он расчёсывает волосы Бэкхёна и получает за это благодарную улыбку.

— Почему у этой планеты такое название? — спрашивает Шанни, полностью переодевшись в обновки. — Как я знаю, его сменили, когда земляне начали её обживать.

Она вспоминает уроки истории, где только вскользь упоминался Гарденд. Раньше планета называлась слишком мудрено. Поэтому никто не мог запомнить это тяжело произносимое слово.

— Объяснять долго, лучше покажу. Идёмте, — поднимается на ноги Бэкхён и натягивает пуховик с шапкой.

Шанни вновь не смеет возражать, когда она уверена, что в городе её ждёт много интересного.

Бэкхён теряет свои перчатки, которые, каким-то невообразимым образом, оказываются в стиральной машине. Он подозревает, что это выходка его пса, умеющего подшучивать над хозяином. Тот пытается казаться сущей паинькой и лишь выжидающе сидит рядом с входной дверью. После того, как Бэкхён натягивает ботинки, Чанёль повязывает на его шее свой шарф, поясняя, что так будет теплее. И вновь Бэкхён застигнут врасплох. Юноша кивает и выскакивает на улицу с собакой. Лунатик только счастлив повалятся в снегу и половить ртом снежных мух. Бэкхён натягивает шарф до самого носа. Шерсть пахнет одеколоном Чанёля. Приятный, немного терпкий запах. В первый раз Бэкхён рад, что сумел вовремя промолчать: у него на верхних полках — несколько десятков шарфов на любой вкус. Но чанёлевский точно станет его любимчиком.

Когда Чанёль и Шанни выходят на улицу, они замечают, что стемнело. На небосклоне три спутника отображают свет звезды этой системы.

— Мне уже нравится эта планета, — хлопает руками в варежках девочка.

Бэкхён заводит Лунатика обратно в дом. И просит проявить понимание и терпение. Пёс огорчённо скулит, но смиренно опускается на свой коврик. Бэкхён целует его между ушей и перед выходом ещё раз просит прощения.

Так как в метро добраться до центра города намного быстрее, троица, уже без собаки, спускается в подземку. Бэкхён покупает проездные билеты, хотя Чанёль настаивает на том, чтобы сам оплатить проезд. «Вы мои гости», — не соглашается Бэкхён, и Чанёлю ничего другого не остаётся, как с благодарностью принять внимание со стороны молодого человека.

Только, когда они уже вновь поднимаются на эскалаторе вверх, Бэкхён вспоминает, что так и не снял этот смущающий свитер. Хорошо, что его не видно под толстым и достаточно длинным пуховиком. Он тут же забывает о проблеме, когда видит замерших Чанёля и Шанни. И понимает, что вызвало такую реакцию. С наступлением зимних праздников центры крупных городов Гарленда преображаются. Над дорогами протягивают светодиодные гирлянды, ставят наряженные игрушками ёлки, выращиваемые специально на сельскохозяйственных базах, в небо запускают свето-роботов, которые проецируют поздравления людей, поступающих к ним из присланных сообщений, проходят конкурсы ледяных фигур, в магазинах продавцы ходят с обязательным атрибутом на голове: красно-белой шапочкой. Сладости, глинтвейн, пунш, щелкунчики, музыкальные пирамидки, звёзды и игрушки на ёлки. Глаза разбегаются от разнообразия рождественских товаров!

— Вот, значит, какое Рождество, где есть Санта! — озирается по сторонам девочка с приоткрытым от восторга ртом. Она готова поверить, что на этой планете помимо Санты обитают и другие духи праздников и чудесные существа. Возможно, в одно из них и влюбится её непутёвый дядя.

Чанёль готов признать, что то, как жители планеты подошли к Рождеству, впечатляет. Он разделяет восторженные неразборчивые выкрики со стороны племянницы. Бэкхёну удаётся с четвертой попытки сдвинуть Чанёля с места, чтобы тот с ребёнком не загораживал выход из метро другим.

Бэкхён понимает их. Совсем маленьким, когда он летал на Гарленд к дедушке, он так же зависал на каждой витрине, киоске с товарами и хотел попробовать все имеющиеся пунши. Он верил именно в такое Рождество и не понимал, как земляне могли отказаться от праздника со снегом. Неужели нельзя делать исключение и радоваться снегу хотя бы в три рождественских дня?

— Чанни, ты только посмотри, там каток! — дёргает за рукав Чанёля девочка и тычет пальцем в сторону ледовой арены.

— Ты уже умеешь кататься на коньках? — наклоняется Бэкхён. Девочка лишь прикусывает губу и расстроенно мотает головой. — Не беда. Всему можно научиться.

Он просит три пары коньков на прокат. Чанёль поначалу не хочет выдавать свой размер, но Шанни сдаёт его с потрохами, сообщая «сорок шестой».

— А ты, большой взрослый, умеешь? — бросает через плечо Чанёлю Бэкхён.

— Там посмотрим, — Чанёлю стыдно признать, что у него до сих пор не появилось возможности научиться кататься на коньках.

Сначала они наблюдают за катающимися людьми, среди которых много влюблённых парочек, и иногда отвлекаются на огромную ель в самом центре арены, на которой разноцветными огоньками переливаются гирлянды.

— Хей, Бэкхён, — тот озирается по сторонам, пока не замечает на льду Чондэ, подъезжющего к ним. — Не думал встретить тебя здесь.

— Развлекаешься? — приветливо приобнимает парня Бэкхён.

— Решил размять косточки с Реем. Но он больше сам по себе. Завтра и послезавтра, сам знаешь, напряженные дни. Везде удвоенная безопасность. А ты? — Чондэ сканирует взглядом приодевшихся во всё тёплое Чанёля с Шанни. Те отвлеклись на вывеску с мероприятиями, которые должны пройти в центре города во время Рождества. — Я погляжу, тоже времени зря не теряешь? Молодец. Кто из вас решился на свидание?

— Это не свидание! Я просто показываю туристам город, — Бэкхён избегает смотреть Чондэ в глаза. По взгляду тот многое может прочесть, не зря же военный и дослужился до звания сержанта.

— Ну-ну, это ты им пой эту песенку, — Чондэ не проведёшь.

— Кстати, ты уже демонстрировал свой чудесный голосок Чанёлю?

— Фу, Чон, ну ты и извращенец! — шлепает по плечу друга краснеющий Бэкхён.

— Я о пении, — покашливает Чондэ, скрывая улыбку в рукавице. — И кто здесь извращенец?

— Нет. Ты знаешь, что мне до сих пор неловко петь перед незнакомыми.

— Это ты зря. Ты бы, как Сирена, околдовал его.

— Мне не нужно колдовство, чтобы встречаться с кем-либо, — обижается Бэкхён.

Возможно, у него приятный голос, но это не значит, что он должен этим пользоваться, как и своей внешностью. Его должны полюбить не "за", а "вопреки". Принять со всеми недостатками.

— Нет, не нужно, — соглашается Чондэ. — Тебе бы не помешало решительности. Особенно когда совершенно нет причины, чтобы быть настолько неуверенным в себе. Если будете кататься с ним, то сними перчатки и возьми внезапно его за руку. Если он отреагирует на это прикосновение, значит, ты ему нравишься.

— Ой, разберусь как-нибудь без твоих советов, — отмахивается Бэкхён, незаметно стягивая с рук перчатки и оставляя их в карманах пуховика.

— Привет, Чондэ-я, — наконец Шанни обращает внимание на человека, с которым разговаривает Бэкхён.

— Привет, крошка, — Чондэ здоровается с гостями Гарленда и вновь обращается к ребёнку. — И как, нравится на планете?

— О-очень, — размахивает руками девочка. — Так и думал, — понимающе кивает Чондэ и предлагает покататься всем вместе.

— Тогда погнали? — обращается ко всем Бэкхён.

Когда он свободно выезжает на лёд, то не думает, что ему придётся учить не одну Шанни, а двоих. Он пытается не казаться чрезмерно удивлённым таким «талантом» Чанёля, который еле держится на постоянно разъезжающихся в стороны ногах.

— Я покатаюсь с малышкой. А ты научи её крестного. Потому что ты спец во всём, что пахнет безнадёгой. Помню, как ты научил Варпулу в том году. А она… Чанёль по сравнению с ней просто профессиональный конькобежец.

Чанёль пропускает подколы мимо торчащих из-под шапки лопоухих ушей, которые успели покраснеть на морозе.

— Чанни, я покатаюсь с Чон-Чоном? — спрашивает разрешения Шанни, при этом уже берёт за руку Чондэ.

— Ты всё равно сделаешь так, как хочешь, — Чанёль щёлкает девочку по носу и просит Чондэ хорошенько за ней следить, на что тот даёт слово военного. Этого Чанёлю вполне хватает, чтобы быть спокойным за любимую племянницу.

Учить Чанёля тягостно, но не менее приятно. Бэкхён понимает, что без прикосновений не обойтись, но чувствует себя трамвайным извращенцем, облапав практически всего парня, пока спасал его пятую точку и колени от встречи со льдом. Но парень усердно пробует. Раз за разом у него получается всё лучше. Через час Чанёль уже уверенно держится на лезвиях коньков, и Бэкхён, к его разочарованию, отпускает кисть почтальона.

Когда Чанёль хочет немного покрасоваться перед Бэкхёном и, набирая скорость, едет вокруг ели, то на очередном повороте чуть не налетает на миловидного азиата. Тот не успевает затормозить, врезается в грудь Чанёлю и падает на лёд. Его головной убор отлетает в сторону, открывая вид на пружинистые светлые кудри.

— Прости, — Чанёль помогает юноше подняться.

— Ничего, я был невнимательным. Моя вина, — тот благодарно принимает помощь, и, когда вновь стоит на льду, не спешит убирать руки с груди Чанёля, гипнотизируя взглядом застёжку на горловине куртки Пака. — Я никогда раньше не видел Вас в Сакле. Вы недавно здесь, да?

Парень краснеет и взволнованно убирает непослушную кудряшку за ухо. Подъезжающий Бэкхён видит то, насколько близко стоит весьма знакомый ему юноша к Чанёлю и с каким восхищением на него смотрит.

— Рей, привет, — Бэкхён растягивается в дежурной улыбке, а Чанёль тут же отмечает её неестественность.

Интересно, почему Бэкхёну не нравится этот весьма приятный молодой человек.

— О, Бэкхён. Так ты вместе с этим парнем?

— Я просто учу его кататься.

— А, — понимающе тянет гласную Рей и тут же вновь переводит своё внимание на Чанёля, который деликатно убирает руки юноши, спустившиеся на его бёдра. Он догадывается, о чём думает тот. В конце концов, Рей — не первый, кто западал на него. И он так же смекает, отчего хмурится Бэкхён, стоя в полуметре от него и практически гневно сопя Паку в затылок.

— Приятно было познакомиться, Рей. Мы с Бэкхёном пойдём кататься дальше. Он меня ещё не всему научил, — Чанёль надеется, что парень умный и сразу поймёт, что у Чанёля ноль интереса к нему. Что не скажешь о Бэкхёне.

— Эм… Да. И мне, — растерянно отвечает Рей.

Чанёль поднимает со льда его шапку, отдаёт и прощается, при этом демонстративно приобнимает Бэкхёна за пояс.

«Прости, малыш, но тебе ничего не светит», — пытается донести до юноши свою мысль Чанёль.

Стоит ему с Бэкхёном отъехать немного от Рея, как Бэкхён ускоряется, из-за чего Чанёль вынужден лишить свою ладонь привлекательного изгиба бедра Бёна.

Далее они едут молча. Чанёль отчего-то чувствует за собой вину. И вот он, как нашкодивший щенок с поджатыми ушами и хвостом, плетётся позади парня, пока в очередной раз не оступается и не проезжается задом по льду, слыша смех рассекающих лёд парочек и детей.

— Господи, какой ты… — «неуклюжий» хочет договорить Бэкхён, но резко замолкает, и отчего-то его уши, выглядывающие из-под красно-белой шапки, принимают цвет головного убора.

Возможно, Чанёль и неуклюжий, но при этом его очарование не становится ни на цент меньше. Бэкхён протягивает руку и помогает подняться. Чанёль вновь шатается и, чтобы не упасть, сильнее перехватывает Бэкхёна за пояс, притягивая ближе.

— Замёрз? — Чанёль ощущает пальцы-ледышки юноши. Он берет руки Бэкхёна и пытается согреть их своим дыханием. Его губы нечаянно дотрагиваются до костяшек и от этого мимолетного прикосновения вздрагивают оба.

«Если он отреагирует на это прикосновение, значит, ты ему нравишься» — раздаётся в столь неподходящее мгновение в голове Бэкхёна голос Чондэ.

Они отреагировали _оба_.

Чанёль поднимает голову. Он хочет понять, что именно плещется в глазах Бэкхёна: страх, неприязнь, удивление, смущение? Их лица слишком близко, так, что он ощущает дыхание Бэкхёна на своей скуле. Всё вокруг словно замирает и замолкает. Слышится лишь учащённый стук сердца. И Чанёль не знает, чьего именно. Его пальцы сжимают сильнее материю пуховика на спине Бэкхёна, и он… отстраняется. Не время. За этот короткий миг он успел прочесть в глазах Бэкхёна то, что хотел. Поэтому сейчас чрезвычайно трудно не лыбиться как блаженному.

Бэкхён предлагает Чанёлю следить внимательнее за шагами и едет далее, чуть отдалившись и изредка задевая рукав куртки Чанёля своим плечом. Уши Чанёля сигналят ярко-красным о степени его смущения. Силы небесные, он только что чуть не поцеловался с Бэкхёном на виду у десятка детей! О чём Чанёль вообще думал? Наверное, об этих пленительных губах, которые постоянно нервозно облизывал в тот момент Бэкхён. У него ещё появится шанс их вкусить. Теперь уж точно. Он почувствовал ответную тягу Бэкхёна. Парень явно ждал поцелуя, опуская взгляд на рот Чанёля. Он не сопротивлялся. Смиренно ожидал, что же предпримет Чанёль. Слишком рано. Чанёль не хочет спешить и воровать их первый поцелуй на ледовой арене на виду у сотен горожан. Сначала он хочет объясниться, рассказать, что был пленён Бэкхёном с первой встречи. Для этого нужно выбрать правильный момент, чтобы Бэкхён не имел путей отхода и не сбежал после признания, так и не дав на него своего ответа. А он мог поступить именно так. Чанёль осознал, насколько стеснителен этот симпатичный молодой человек.

Вскоре возвращаются Чондэ и Шанни, в руке которой дымится кружка с ароматным пуншем. Чанёль благодарит Кима за заботу, желает хорошего праздника и прощается, вновь оставаясь в компании своей энергичной племянницы и притихшего Бэкхёна.

Шанни постоянно восхищается чем-то необычным. Когда она видит счастливую семью каких-то странных существ, напоминающих ей земных рыб, которая покупает гирлянду и ёлочные шары, то её взгляд грустнеет. Она сильнее сжимает руку Бэкхёна. И тот замечает причину такого поведения девочки.

— Шанни, поможешь мне украсить дом? — спрашивает её Бэкхён, желая поднять настроение.

— Конечно! — восклицает малышка и обнимает руку юноши, отпустив Чанёля, который недовольно цокает.

— Но сначала нам нужно в один магазин, — Бэкхён показывает на вывеску бутика. — Принцесса должна в этот праздник выглядеть по-королевски сказочно!

— Ох, дядя Бэкхённи, я уже говорила, что ты самый лучший? — Шанни дергает за пуховик и Бэкхён наклоняется. Его тут же чмокает в щеку переполненная благодарностью девочка.

— А как же твой крестный? — наигранно обижается Чанёль.

— Ты не покупаешь мне такого, но я всё равно тебя люблю! — пытается успокоить крёстного Шанни.

— Чтобы ты любила меня ещё больше, пойду поищу моей Шанни корону, — гладит по голове малышку Чанёль.

— Чанни! — бросается в сторону дяди девочка и обнимает его за талию.

Чанёль слишком высокий, чтобы малышка достала до его шеи. Когда они находят магазин нарядов и пытаются протиснутся в толпе ко входу, Бэкхён врезается в широкую спину резко затормозившего возле какой-то витрины Чанёля.

— Они восхитительны! — Бэкхён огибает прислонившегося к стеклу Чанёля и пытается понять, что же там так поразило парня.

— Гарленд славится розами из розового кварца, — Бэкхён понимающе кивает на сверкающие бутоны.

— И многие тебе их дарили? — интересуется Чанёль.

— Ни разу, — горько отвечает юноша.

В школе и Академии ему предлагали встречаться, он знакомился с новыми людьми, проявляющими к нему интерес, но никому никогда не приходило в голову преподнести ему в подарок кварцевую розу.

— Как так? Ты ведь живёшь на планете, где каменные розы продаются на каждом шагу и являются символом влюблённых? — недоумевает Чанёль.

Стоящая рядом Шанни молча переводит свой взгляд с одного парня на другого. Она тоже удивлена тем что такой красивый молодой человек никогда не получал подарков, олицетворяющих влюблённость.

— Мне было не до любви, — Пак явно наступил на больную мозоль, понимает он, видя, как отводит опечаленный взгляд Бэкхён.

— Хочешь сказать, что никогда не влюблялся?

— Почему же. Влюблялся и очень сильно, — в этих словах столько боли. Кажется, любовь Бэкхёна безответна.

— Я тоже влюбился, — отвечает Чанёль.

«В тебя».

— Даже так? — брови Бэкхёна взметаются вверх, а Чанёль только сейчас понимает, что именно сморозил. Бэкхён вполне мог решить, что Чанёль сейчас испытывает к кому-то чувства. Поэтому поспешно исправляется.

— То есть был влюблён.

Бэкхён лишь кивает и ведёт Шанни в магазин. К ним сразу же подходит продавец и интересуется, что бы хотели посмотреть молодые люди.

— Вы пока выберите наряд Шанни, а я, как и обещал, поищу диадему, — бросает Бэкхёну Чанёль и, не дожидаясь ответа, быстро ретируется из магазина.

Встречаются они у кассы спустя сорок минут. Чанёль показывает своей малышке покупку: золотую корону с красными камушками. И та чмокает его в щёку за подарок.

Пока она хвастается покупками перед новой знакомой девочкой с Заулона, с которой познакомилась в примерочных, народ планеты которого напоминает чем-то цветом кожи и глаз вампиров, Чанёль наклоняется и выдыхает в ухо Бэкхёну.

— Спасибо тебе, ты даже не представляешь, как много это для неё значит.

— Мне не тяжело. В ней я вижу отражение себя, — грустно замечает Бэкхён.

Они выходят из магазина. Бэкхён ругается на Шанни, которая не дожидается их с Чанёлем и подбегает к витрине соседнего магазина ювелирных украшений. Сейчас самый пик потока покупателей перед праздником и ребёнок может с лёгкостью потеряться. Он догоняет девочку, возмущённо вереща о том, что убегать — плохо, но тут же его недовольство угасает, когда Бэкхён следует примеру Шанни и утыкается носом в витрину с обручальными кольцами.

— А я вижу в отражении твоих глаз целый мир и наше будущее, — шепчет Чанёль. И его слова потопают в гомоне народа.

**23 декабря 3016 года**

_Дорогой Санта, _

_в данный момент я нахожусь на Гарленде. Удивлён? Наверное, так и есть. Надеюсь, ты получил письмо от Бэкхи и ответил ей. Мне хочется, чтобы она тоже радовалась, получив твоё письмо. Сегодня мы были на рождественской ярмарке. Это был просто улётный день! И всё благодаря Бэкхённи. Он милый, добрый, самый красивый (прости меня, Чанни!). А ещё щедрый! Он купил мне настоящий наряд принцессы. Однозначно, Бэкхённи такой офигенный! Вот бы Чанёль это тоже заметил. Они с ним вместе катались на коньках, пока дядя Ким баловал меня горячим фруктовым напитком. Я пишу вовсе не о Минсоке, а о другом Киме. Его зовут Ким Чондэ и он работает на космической базе Саклы. Так вот, я видела, как мой Чанни катался с Бэкхёном. И, знаешь, они очень здорово смотрятся вместе. Помнишь, ты дарил мне мозаику? Так вот. Это словно те две блестящие половинки солнца из неё: стоит им прикоснуться, как они сияют. Завтра Сочельник, а значит, последний день, когда ты отвечаешь на письма. Не перетруждайся и береги своё здоровье! Чудесного праздника! _

_Шанни_


	4. Chapter 4

** **

**Не уходи от меня, не закатывай глаза. **

**Говорят, что любовь — это боль, что ж, дорогой, тогда пусть этой ночью мне будет больно. **

**Если любовь — это боль, что ж, дорогой, причини мне боль этой ночью. **

**Так что ты погасишь свет, а я запру двери. **

**Давай поговорим обо всех вещах, которых мы не делали раньше. **

**Я** ** не уйду от тебя, я не стану закатывать глаза. **

**Говорят, что любовь — это боль, что ж, дорогой, тогда пусть этой ночью мне будет больно. **

**Если любовь — это боль, что ж, милый, давай займёмся любовью этой ночью. **

**(перевод песни: One Republic — Letʼs Hurt Tonight) **

**\+ Greek Fire—True Colors (cover)**

Придя домой, Шанни отключается мгновенно, сразу после горячего душа и написания короткого письма Санте. Бэкхён уступает ей и Чанёлю первыми смыть следы усталости. Он старается не представлять, пока укладывает девочку спать и слышит шум включённого душа, насколько горячим может выглядеть Чанёль голым под струями воды. Когда же наконец тот выходит в чистой одежде и с полотенцем на голове, Бэкхён по-быстрому закрывается в ванной комнате. Приходится принять холодный душ, чтобы тело не предавало его. И как только Бэкхён надоумил себя пригласить в дом сущее искушение? Он смеялся и не верил, когда Чондэ рассказывал, что мужчина думает о сексе около 150 минут в сутки. Сейчас же готов согласиться со статистикой исследования. Когда Чанёль маячит на горизонте, то невозможно не думать ни о чём другом. Только о нём.

Чанёль, лёжа в постели, переписывается с Чондэ, который вбил свой номер в наручные часы-компьютер племянницы, и со своим лучшим другом, сообщая тому, что кое-кто может сэкономить свои деньги и потратить их на более необходимое. На вопрос «Почему?» Чанёль присылает лишь смайлик в чёрных очках. Интересно, догадается ли он, что Чанёль встретился с тем, о ком Минсок отчаянно пытался молчать долгое время. Пак не осуждает выбор друга. Лишь немного держит на него обиду: не рассказал, не поделился. Ясно, как божий день, что Минсоку стыдно признаться в любви к мужчине. Но Чанёль сам этим грешит. Чего стесняться-то? Он смотрит на спящую под боком Шанни и подмечает две косички. Что ж, Бэкхён тоже умеет их плести. Кто бы сомневался. Чанёль хмыкает, убирает часы, целует в лоб свою спящую принцессу и тоже закрывает глаза. Возможно, во сне он отыщет ответ, как же ему вести себя с Бэкхёном. Стоит ли всё пустить на самотёк или же проявить инициативу?

Пробуждается Чанёль от чего-то мокрого, шершавого, неприятно скользящего по его лицу. Когда он чувствует щекочущую ноздри шерсть, то понимает, кто именно захотел разбудить его, подарив утренний поцелуй.

— Ну всё, харе, — прикрывает слюнявую пасть Чанёль, после чего пёс тут же переключается на его племянницу, вконец потеряв совесть и запрыгивая на постель. — Эй, а ну кыш!

Но Лунатик и не думает слушаться, пока девочка тоже не начинает шевелиться и подавать голос.

— Вот же, негодник, — Чанёль успевает шлёпнуть пса по боку, когда тот, выполнив миссию, выбегает из комнаты.

— Чанни, ммм, пахнет кофе, — втягивает воздух Шанни, приподнимаясь и потирая заспанные глазёнки. Бодрящий аромат мгновенно пробуждает.

— Вот только благодаря этому я не горю желанием наказать эту псину, — Чанёль тянется к рубашке и встаёт с постели.

Сначала они с девочкой чистят зубы и умываются. Шанни помогает Чанёлю с бритьем, усердно выдавливая из баллончика пену.

— А вот и мой Санта, — смеётся она и спрыгивает с квадратной тумбы рядом со стиральной машинкой.

Шанни так и не осилила эти современные технологии и не понимает, как Бэкхён справляется со стиркой самостоятельно, когда они с Чанёлем просто сдают одежду в прачечную «Тётушки Мо».

К сожалению, вскоре борода исчезает вместе с двухдневной щетиной Чанёля. Тот находит свою племянницу уже переодетой на кухне в компании Бэкхёна. На парне светло-голубые джинсы и растянутый серый свитер, обнажающий одно плечо и открывающий вид на выразительные, глубокие ключицы. Бэкхён выглядит по-домашнему уютно. Парень помешивает ложечкой кофе и прикрывает зевки рукой. Это сонное чудо вызывает не меньшее умиление, нежели его восьмилетняя племянница. Вот бы каждое утро его встречал такой парень, с улыбкой и поцелуем. Что-то Чанёль размечтался. Он наливает себе кофе и присаживается на соседний с Бэкхёном стул. Шанни была права: кофе пахнет действительно восхитительно.

— Сегодня Сочельник. Нужно запастись сладостями для рождественского хора, — Бэкхён нажимает на одну из кнопок на пульте и ищет на движущихся в шкафу полках ту, на которой стоит огромная круглая пиала с различными вкусностями.

— Это интересно. У нас такого нет, — трагично вздыхает Шанни.

— Зато сейчас появился такой шанс, принцесса, — поворачивает голову и улыбается девочке Бэкхён. — Это довольно-таки забавно, когда дети перевели земные рождественские песни на свои языки.

— Жду не дождусь, когда же смогу сама на это посмотреть, — Шанни в предвкушении барабанит ладошками по столу и Лунатик подаёт голос, высовывая свою морду из-под стола.

— Знаете, а ведь кое-чего не хватает для настоящего Рождества, — Бэкхён ставит пиалу с конфетами на стол и поправляет съехавший с плеча свитер: он заметил ещё с появления Чанёля на кухне, как тот впился острым взглядом в его родинку на плече.

— Нет ёлочки, нам нужно купить ёлку! — догадывается Шанни.

— Десять баллов за наблюдательность, принцесса, — хвалит малышку Бэкхён и угощает её конфетой в качестве награды.

— Но… мы вчера не купили, — вспоминает Шанни.

— Не нужно покупать, — успокаивает её Бэкхён. — На чердаке, в кладовой есть коробка с искусственной. Я привёз её с Земли. Мы наряжали её вместе с мамой, когда я был примерно одного с тобой возраста, Шанни.

— Ой, здорово! У нас будет ёлка! Чанни, наконец-то! — девочка не может сдерживать свой восторг, спрыгивает со стула и начинает кружить по кухне.

— Но сначала я займусь ансерсумом для праздничного стола. Поможешь мне? — спрашивает Шанни Бэкхён и та, как любая домовитая малышка, без особых раздумий соглашается.

Чанёль предлагает свою помощь, но ему отказывают и просят просто дождаться, когда всё будет готово. Он огорчённо присаживается и со скуки мучает Лунатика, пока тот предательски не бросает его, оставляя наедине с унынием. Пару раз ему достаётся силиконовой лопаточкой по рукам: Чанёль хотел всего лишь попробовать слишком вкусный на вид салатик. Так как Чанёлю нечем заняться, то он просто наблюдает за тем, как нарезает овощи и фрукты Бэкхён. Иногда он чувствует ненужное возбуждение и скрывает его, кладя ногу на ногу, когда Бэкхён слизывает с пальцев сок. Пару раз он решает отомстить и снимает с кожи того чуть ниже шеи волоски и ниточки. В первый раз он действительно замечает красный волосок, а во все последующие — нагло врёт, пользуясь возможностью потрогать гладкую кожу. Он замечает треугольник из родинок под выпирающим позвонком и с трудом пересиливает своё желание мимолётно поцеловать это местечко. Вообще, находясь рядом с Бэкхёном, тяжело держать себя в руках и в штанах тоже. Если бы сейчас рядом не находилась Шанни, то он просто уложил бы парня себе на плечо и унёс в сторону спальни, вдоволь наслаждаться вкусом кожи и звучанием робких стонов.

Ближе к обеду Бэкхён заканчивает с праздничным ужином и повторно уходит в душ, из-за чего Чанёль называет его «чистоплюем».

— Я весь липкий от пота, — оправдывается Бэкхён и непринуждённо задирает свитер, потирая ладонью впалый живот.

Настаёт черёд Чанёля попотеть и тоже захотеть принять душ, дабы охладить свой пыл. Он пытается отшутиться чем-то типа того, что Бэкхёну стоит лучше поработать над прессом. А Бэкхён, одёрнув свитер, в мгновение ока краснеет до кончиков ушей и, запинаясь, уносится в ванную комнату.

— А мне понравился его живот, — старается защитить Бэкхёна Шанни. — Я видела на нём мышцы. Значит, Бэкхённи занимается спортом.

— Мне тоже, моя хорошая, — признается, подмигивая, Чанёль. — Просто мне нравится видеть то, как дядя Бэкхён смущается.

— Да, это мило. Бэкхённи, вообще, милый, — хихикает Шанни и отправляется на поиски Лунатика. Она чувствует, что что-то происходит между Чанёлем и Бэкхёном. Нечто прекрасное и чудесное.

***

Бэкхён входит в зал с несколькими тяжелыми коробками, и Чанёль тут же подрывается с места ему помогать.

— Осторожно, там украшения, — предупреждает его Бэкхён.

Любопытная Шанни тут же суёт свой носик в одну из коробок, снимая крышку, и восхищённо охает, вынимая парочку больших красных шаров с нарисованными снежными домами и парящими в небе на санях с упряжкой Сантами.

— Давайте, сначала развесим гирлянды и лишь потом поставим ёлку, — просит Бэкхён, выуживая клубок из огоньков.

Так как Чанёль самый высокий, то он с особой ловкостью и лёгкостью справляется с поставленной задачей и вскоре над всеми окнами и даже вокруг прохода светятся всеми цветами радуги лампочки.

Собирать ель — дело нетрудное, поэтому Бэкхён не особо пыхтит над работой. Шанни придерживает за основание, пока Бэкхён соединяет его с металлической подставкой.

— Дядя Бэкхённи, а у тебя есть девушка? — задаёт совершенно неожиданный вопрос ребёнок, отчего Бэкхён вздрагивает и коротко отвечает.

— Нет.

— А парень? — Шанни заглядывает в глаза разогнувшегося Бэкхёна, который удивлённо приподнимает брови.

— Шанни, ты что такое говоришь? — Чанёль не может поверить в услышанное. И как только Шанни взбрело в голову спрашивать о подобном? Откуда она уже узнала о таком роде отношений? До этого Чанёль навострил свои уши, пытаясь расслышать новые факты из жизни Бэкхёна, но даже не подозревал, что вопросы его племянницы смогут его пристыдить.

— Нет, и парня нет, — Бэкхён, не выдержав, смеётся. Ну что за чудесная малышка!

Этот смех успокаивает Чанёля. Значит, юноша вовсе не сконфужен подобными выкрутасами любознательной Шанни. То, что девочка в курсе нетрадиционных отношений, его немного настораживает. А знает ли она нечто большее о Чанёле, о чём он боялся ей говорить?

— А ты уже влюблён в кого-то? — Шанни никак не может угомониться, атакуя одним каверзным вопросом за другим, и наклоняет набок голову, а улыбка медленно сползает с лица Бэкхёна.

Его глаза блуждают по огонькам гирлянды. Он старательно избегает взгляда со столь любопытным юным созданием. Чувствуя себя неловко, Бэкхён извиняется и говорит, что забыл взять звезду для ёлки, поспешно ретировавшись из комнаты.

— Это было бестактно с твой стороны, Шанни. Видишь, как неудобно Бэкхёну отвечать на твои вопросы? — осуждает племянницу Чанёль.

— Но зато у тебя есть шанс, Чанни. Разве ты этого не понял? — ребёнок кладёт свои ладошки на щёки рядом сидящего Чанёля. Шанни удивляет его вновь.

— Что?

— Он тебе нравится, я же вижу.

— Шанни… — бросает полный укора взгляд на девочку Чанёль.

— Что «Шанни»? Мне надоело наблюдать в канун праздника кислую мину на твоём лице. Если ты думаешь, что я могу отказаться от тебя лишь потому, что тебе нравятся другие дяденьки, то ошибаешься, — Чанёль пораженно захлопывает рот: Шанни знает, что он гей!

— Я люблю тебя как своего родного отца. Это никогда не изменится. Бэкхён восхитителен. Я, возможно, сама бы влюбилась сначала в его очаровательную улыбку, а потом в доброе сердце. Но он уже будет совсем старенький, когда я подрасту.

— Старенький? Я? — слышит последние слова фразы девочки возвращающийся со стальной коробкой Бэкхён. — Через десять лет мне будет всего тридцать три. Мужчина в самом соку! — Бэкхён демонстрирует накачанные бицепсы, хотя, по сравнению с Чанёлем, они у него кажутся совсем незначительными.

Шанни морщит свой маленький носик.

— Слишком стар для меня, а вот с моим дядей у вас всего три года разницы.

— Да, мы можем с ним быть друзьями, — соглашается Бэкхён, представляя себе, какими они станут с Чанёлем. У Пака точно уже будет своя семья, но он продолжит заботиться о Шанни. От картинки счастливого семейства Чанёля Бэкхён мрачнеет.

— Какие ещё друзья? — возмущается Шанни, но её одёргивает Чанёль.

— Угомонись, маленькая сводница!

Пёс Бэкхёна кидает девочке свою любимую пищащую игрушку, и Шанни тут же переключает внимание на собаку, вытирая о юбку обслюнявленный резиновый мячик.

— Обычно, он не подпускает к себе чужаков. Даже к детям относится настороженно. А твою племянницу принял и даже разрешил себя гладить, — Бэкхён улыбается идиллии между собакой и девочкой.

— У тебя, мне кажется, очень умный пёс, — соглашается Чанёль.

— Из всех звездолётов почтальонов он выбрал именно мой.

— Потому что кто-то настолько невнимателен, что забыл закрыть люк, — подтрунивает над ним Бэкхён.

— Это был знак. Тем более перед праздником. Может, духи галактик хотели, чтобы мы встретились.

— Ох, Чанёль, ты не веришь в чудо, но не разуверился в каких-то высших силах, — подмечает Бэкхён и вынимает из коробки прозрачную звезду.

— Я верю в чудо Бэкхён. Поверил в него. Ты создал его сам. Я никогда не видел, чтобы Шанни была настолько счастлива после похорон матери, — отвечает Пак, глядя на то, как загорается ёлочная игрушка в руках Бэкхёна.

— Давай, Гигант, помоги мне надеть её на верхушку, — обращается к Чанёлю парень и мимолётно проводит пальцами по лопатке того.

В другой ситуации Чанёля могло бы обидеть подобное прозвище. Но то, каким тоном его так называет Бэкхён, нараспев и мягко, не даёт ему даже состроить кислую мину.

Бэкхён оставляет за Шанни выбор ёлочных игрушек. Пока она сортирует то, что повесит и что, к сожалению, останется в коробке до следующего года, Бэкхён кладёт руку на плечо Чанёля, при этом не отводит взгляда от сосредоточенной над своей обязанностью малышки:

— Ты достойно её воспитал, Чанёль. Она выросла чутким и сострадательным ребёнком.

— Спасибо, Бэкхён-а, — Чанёлю безумно приятно слышать похвалу именно от Бэкхёна. Ведь для него он, как и для своей племянницы, хочет быть самым лучшим.

Впервые, глядя на то, как Бэкхён наряжает с Шанни ёлку, Чанёль думает о своём собственном ребёнке. Если бы Бэкхён стал его мужем, то у них был бы просто замечательный малыш: красивый, умный, добрый и невероятно энергичный. Весь в родителей.

Затем они с Бэкхёном огораживают ёлкой маленькое пространство, которое хозяин квартиры нарёк «уголком для гадания» или «гадальней». В ней парень вешает на рождество гирлянду: внутри каждой лампочки — небольшое предсказание. Он ныряет рукой в коробку с разноцветными шариками и вынимает один. Цвет шарика соответствует цвету лампочки на гирлянде. Зажжённая лампочка проецирует предсказание на любую плоскость. Чанёлю кажется это слишком детским и наивным.

— Конечно, ведь кто-то ни во что не верит, кроме как в себя самого, — Бэкхёна немного задевают насмешливые взгляды Чанёля на ежегодную, в течении уже шестнадцати лет, традицию молодого человека. Когда он был ещё маленьким, проделывал это каждое Рождество. Этот «уголок» — его тонкая связь со счастливыми моментами из прошлого.

— Пора переодеться к Сочельнику, — смотрит на время Бэкхён.

Он уходит к себе в комнату, когда Чанёль помогает своей племяннице в отведённой для них перевоплотиться в принцессу. Бирюзовое платье с пышной юбкой и крыльями на рукавах очень идёт девочке и гармонирует с её золотистым оттенком кожи. Чанёль собирает волосы в пучок и надевает купленную им корону. Со своей одеждой он особо не заморачивается: кожаные штаны, белая майка и чёрный пиджак с кожаными вставками на локтях.

Бэкхён задерживается. Чанёль нервничает.

— Какие вы шустрячки, — Чанёль вздрагивает от голоса Бэкхёна и поднимает на него глаза, кажется, забывая, как нужно дышать.

Бэкхён предпочёл светлые тона в одежде: белые джинсы и небесно-голубого цвета свитер. Его наряд идеально подходит в цветовой гамме к платью Шанни. Действительно, настоящий принц. В ухе парня поблёскивает сережка-гвоздик в форме звезды со свисающей цепочкой, которая изредка покачивается и задевает шею. Чанёль начинает нервничать, представляя, как его пальцы касаются шеи, а Бэкхён вздрагивает от контраста температур: сейчас у Чанёля холодные пальцы, а кожа Бэкхёна наверняка горячая, такая, какой и должна быть у столь недосягаемых звезд. Форма гвоздика полностью соответствует тому, что думает о Бэкхёне Чанёль. Исполнит ли Бэкхён его желание? Если бы он знал, чего именно хочет Чанёль. Подарил бы он это ему на Рождество?

— Вах, Бэкхённи, ты прекрасен, — вздыхает Шании и обнимает своего принца.

Эти слова должен был сказать Чанёль. На них тот супится и просто кивает, соглашаясь с племянницей.

Наконец-то Чанёлю разрешают отведать приготовленные блюда. Ему приходится согласиться с тем, что Бэкхён оказался прав: на вкус иноземное мясо, на покупке которого настоял парень, оказывается как птичье. Он замечает, как ликует в душе Бэкхён, когда глаза того светятся от каждого довольного мычания причмокивающего Чанёля.

— Вкуснотища. Пальчики оближешь, — Чанёль опережает с похвалой свою племянницу и девочка дует щёки, но тут же забывает об обиде, заметив до сих пор оставшийся без внимания салатик с устрицами.

Бэкхёну приятно слышать комплименты от Чанёля. Возможно, он даже втайне надеялся на них, когда готовил вместе с Шанни.

— А ты, как я слышал, в этом не мастак, — вспоминает жалобу ребёнка Бэкхён, что её дядя не создан для кулинарии.

— Уже рассказала? — догадывается Чанёль, приподнимая один уголок губ.

— Она много о тебе рассказывала.

— Хотелось бы верить, что только хорошее, — растерянно отвечает Пак и пригубляет бокал с вином. Бэкхён неотрывно наблюдает за движениями ярко выраженного кадыка и сам сглатывает сухой ком, запивая алкоголем, слегка вяжущим на языке.

Если бы не внезапное оповещение звонком о стоящих у порога гостей, Бэкхён точно бы ответил что-то глупое и слащавое Чанёлю, вконец перечеркнув образ мужественного и уверенного в себе парня. Он, вставая, отодвигает стул и подходит ко входной двери. Панель видеонаблюдения транслирует изображение восьмерых детей с приделанными за спиной золотыми крыльями.

— А вот и хор, — Бэкхён хватает пиалу и открывает дверь.

Счастливые такой щедрости дети обещают подарить Бэкхёну шесть песен на его выбор. Он подходит к стене рядом со входной дверью и включает режим невидимки. Создаётся впечатление, будто молодые люди стоят на улице, слушая детский хор, а на деле: они видят его, а хор — всего лишь небольшое тонированное окно.

Шанни смеётся, когда слышит знакомую песню в совершенно другом исполнении. Когда она вернётся на Землю, то обязательно расскажет своим школьным подружкам об этом. И, скорее всего, разучит слова на этом странном языке, которого пока что не понимает.

Чанёль перестаёт следить за детьми, обращая свой взгляд на Бэкхёна, тихо подпевающего им. Сладкий, нежный и певучий голос, от которого становятся дыбом волосы и бегут мурашки по всему телу.

— Ты чудесно поёшь, — делает комплимент юноше Чанёль, и Бэкхён тут же замолкает.

— Спасибо… — отводит взгляд парень. Он заметно нервничает, дёргая цепочку на серьге дрожащими пальцами.

Сейчас или никогда. Чанёль смотрит на Шанни, которая, кажется, на время позабыла об их с Бэкхёном существовании, и тихо произносит:

— Идём, я хочу с тобой поговорить. Пусть Шанни и дальше слушает.

— Я тоже хотел бы, — они с Бэкхёном сошлись в одном желании. Пора поставить все точки над «i» и перестать ходить вокруг да около.

Чанёль поглядывает на девочку, стоящую рядом с окном и поглаживающую пса, берёт Бэкхёна за руку и уводит в «гадальню», чтобы никто не помешал их разговору.

Чанёль не знает с чего начать, как и Бэкхён. Он смотрит на гирлянду и предлагает Бэкхёну вытянуть одновременно по шарику. Немного озадаченный вопросом Бэкхён запоздало кивает и погружает руку в коробку и замирает. Его сердце, кажется, тоже, когда Чанёль резко сокращает дистанцию и ныряет кистью в шарики, переплетая свои пальцы с чужими и вытаскивая из металлической тары соединённые в замок руки вместе с двумя застрявшими между их ладонями шариками. Фиолетовый и жёлтый. Он разрешает Бэкхёну выбрать один из них, но парень не торопится, всё ещё пребывая во всколыхнувшем всё его нутро волнении. Сердце продолжает таранить грудную клетку. Всё же, заметив выжидающий взгляд Чанёля, он подрагивающими пальцами, не глядя, хватает один из шариков и разжав ладонь смотрит на цвет: фиолетовый.

— Ну, и что там у тебя, Бэкхён? — в ответ Бэкхён зажигает фиолетовую лампочку, и та проецирует на противоположную стену предсказание.

— «Всё, о чем вы мечтали, исполнится, если вы приложите к этому силы, желание и веру в хороший исход. Ваш девиз: действуй, иначе пропустишь своё счастье», — читает Бэкхён. Хотя Чанёль и сам может увидеть, что же выпало молодому человеку.

— А у тебя?

Теперь очередь Чанёля.

— «Любовь рядом. Перестаньте витать в облаках. Оглянитесь по сторонам и ваш мир наполнится любовью», — читает Чанёль и каждое слово даётся ему нелегко. Когда речь заходит о чувствах, всегда тяжело говорить. Особенно, если тот, к кому испытываешь влечение, в паре десятков сантиметров. Немного смелости — и он уже в руках. Возражений Чанёль не допустит. Просто заткнёт их поцелуем. Хватит Бэкхёну соблазнять его. Три дня. Всего три дня он знает Бэкхёна, но уже не представляет себе жизни без него. Часовщик его сердца.

Бэкхён как-то странно смотрит на Чанёля, словно в глазах того бегущая строка с одним лишь предложением: «Я влюблён в Бён Бэкхёна». Наверное поэтому на спине Чанёля выступает холодный пот, а сердце ухает в груди от боязни, что сейчас его напросто пошлют с его глупыми чувствами.

— Раз уж мне нужно действовать, — Бэкхён отступает назад, встречается с краем стола своей попой и опирается ладонями о гладкую поверхность крышки. Его веки прикрываются, а длинные густые ресницы подрагивают. Волнуется. — Поэтому выслушай меня, Чанёль, только до конца. И не ненавидь меня после этих слов.

— Почему я… — не понимает, о чём толкует Бэкхён, Чанёль.

— Помолчи, пожалуйста. Просто послушай, — перебивает его парень. — Это может прозвучать очень странно… Но Шанни, как ты знаешь, мне часто писала, делилась своими переживаниями. Я запомнил её письма из-за самоотверженного дяди, который пожертвовал всем ради счастья своей племянницы. Она описывала его с такой любовью, что невольно я сам влюбился…

Бэкхён затихает и прикусывает губу. Вот и всё. Он признался в том, что так долго держал в себе. Конечно, он ожидал и ранее такой реакции: озадаченности Чанёля, не знающего, что и сказать на открытое признание в любви. Вот такой Бэкхён глупый, наивный и сентиментальный парень, раз влюбился в человека всего лишь по рассказам третьего лица, а когда увидел фотографию симпатичного молодого человека, то понял, что безвозвратно отдал ему сердце, душу и все мысли.

— Погоди, я дядя Шанни и, значит… — до Чанёля лишь сейчас доходит весь смысл слов, так как он вынул из контекста лишь «влюбился», отчего на него будто вылили ведро ледяной воды. И теперь он осознаёт, в кого именно влюбился Бэкхён.

— Всё правильно. Хотя не совсем всё. Я, наверное, какой-то неправильный, раз влюбился в мужчину, да ещё и по каким-то коротким описаниям и фотографии. Никогда бы не подумал, что мне будут нравиться парни в форме. Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, пока ты учился в Академии, что ты невероятно харизматичен и мега-сексуален?

Чанёль немного наклоняет голову и подаётся вперед.

— Нет. А ты хочешь быть первым? Тогда скажи мне это прямо сейчас, — горячее дыхание дразнит щёки, и Бэкхён вспыхивает, словно спичка. Они ещё ни разу не целовались, а он уже пылает изнутри.

— Чан, ты просто до невероятности привлекателен, но влюбился я в «дядю Чанни», — сознаётся Бэкхён, на что Чанёль выдаёт смешок и обнимает своими большими, тёплыми ладонями лицо юноши.

— Сегодня Рождество, Бэкхённи, поэтому с праздником, — наконец это происходит. Бэкхён словно взрывается изнутри на миллионы крошечных ярких звёздочек, стоит лишь ощутить столь долгожданный поцелуй.

Чанёль настойчив, но при этом терпелив. Он выжидает, пока Бэкхён расслабится и приоткроет рот, и лишь потом углубляет поцелуй, проталкивая горячий язык и придерживая голову Бэкхёна за затылок.

Бэкхён хватается за пиджак Чанёля, тянет на себя, так как ему неудобно целоваться с задранной наверх головой. Рост Чанёля — одновременно его достоинство и недостаток. Пак послушно расставляет ноги шире, чтобы Бэкхёну было удобнее его целовать. Чанёль проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе, посасывает её и вновь пылко прижимается ко рту Бёна. В этот раз инициативу перенимает Бэкхён. Чанёль не против. Отношения должны строиться на равноправии.

Они бы, возможно, так и стояли бы, не отрываясь друг от друга, дорвавшись до желаемого, если бы не торжествующее восклицание Шанни, обнаружившей спрятавшихся «голубков».

— Ура! Санта подарил Чанни парня! Санта самый лучший!

Парни прислоняются друг к другу лбами и пристыженно хихикают. Их застукали с поличным. Теперь не отвертеться. Шанни не успокоится, пока Чанёль в один прекрасный день не сделает Бэкхёна своим супругом. Тогда Чанёль сможет её удочерить. К сожалению, раньше он этого сделать не мог — в Нео-Сеуле таков порядок: лишь связанные узами брака могут усыновить ребёнка. И тогда они станут полноценной семьёй. Разве не об этом мечтали Шанни и сам Чанёль?

За столом они больше молчат и ведут себя словно совершившие какую-то провинность дети. Праздничная атмосфера возвращается с приходом заскочившего на «пару минуток, чтобы отдать подарки» Чондэ, который проводит в гостях почти час, постоянно жалуясь на начальство. Как Чанёль понял из его слов, тот сбежал с поста, чтобы немного отдохнуть и отпраздновать Рождество в кругу друзей, как это делают все оставшиеся в городе семьи. Бэкхён намекает Чондэ: если бы тот не сбежал с Земли, то сейчас бы преспокойненько справлял бы праздник с Минсоком. Ким же обещает, что позвонит ему ровно в полночь, признается в чувствах и пригласит на свидание. Чанёль заключает, что это самое верное решение, и незаметно строчит сообщение другу с «Санта на пути к твоему дому. Счастливого Рождества». Его часы тут же пипикают и сигналят о новом входящем сообщении.

_«Очень смешно, Чан. Развлекайся там с Бэкхёном и дай мне уже умереть достойно, потонув в этом море из серпантина.»_

«Какая жалость, — думает Чанёль, — что он не знает о том, какая весточка к нему придёт через парочку часов.»

В конце концов Бэкхёну удаётся вытолкнуть своего «недолгожданного» гостя за дверь, намекнув на работу, которая его дожидается на базе вместе с суровым начальством.

— Знаю я настоящий мотив, — заговорщически ухмыляется Чондэ и напоследок желает другу «весёлой ночки».

Раскрасневшийся Бэкхён совершенно не жалеет, что прогнал своего друга. Иначе бы он точно не выдержал всех этих подколов о «суровой дружбе между двумя мужиками, не отлипающих друг от друга ни на секунду». Что поделать, если руки Бэкхёна сами по себе, не спрашивая мнения хозяина, тянутся к Чанёлю, пытаются постоянно до него дотронуться. И Чанёль отвечает лёгким флиртом: похлопывает по заднему карману джинсов Бэкхёна, нажимает на кончик носа, вытирает салфеткой губы, заметив остатки соуса в уголках и на подбородке. Бэкхён практически уверен, что Чанёль слизал бы их языком, если бы за столом не сидели Шанни и чересчур пристально следящий за каждым их жестом Чондэ.

Один Лунатик прощается с Чондэ должным образом: виляет пушистым хвостом, скулит, прижимая уши, и лижет руки друга своего хозяина.

— А теперь время Барни Шоу, — Шанни тянется к пульту от телевизора.

— Поздновато, милочка, — останавливает её Чанёль и забирает пульт из рук.

— Почему? Сегодня же праздник. Это специальный выпуск. Там куча гостей. Я хотела посмотреть на цирковых артистов труппы «Эйрин», — негодует ребёнок, пытаясь вернуть себе небольшой плоский предмет, отнятый строгим дядей.

— Пускай посмотрит, Чан, — встаёт на сторону девочки Бэкхён. — Минут тридцать. Дождётся «Эйрин» и уйдёт в кроватку.

И Чанёль предчувствует, что теперь из него будет вить верёвки не одна Шанни, потому что Бэкхёну, глядящему на него так многообещающе, словно после его согласия последует приятная награда, он не в силах отказать.

— Ладно, смотри, но после — спать, — предупреждает Шанни Чанёль и слышит громкое «Ура». Бэкхён сам разжимает его пальцы и забирает пульт, отдавая его девочке. Может, Чанёлю стоит тоже порой делать исключения, чтобы Шанни почаще целовала и обнимала его, как сейчас Бэкхёна?

И непонятного кого именно он ревнует к кому. Лунатик деловито запрыгивает на диван и занимает всё оставшееся свободное место рядом с Шанни, поэтому Чанёлю ничего не остаётся, как сесть на более узкий диван и потеснить Бэкхёна.

Шанни не зря хвалила цирковую труппу «Эйрин». Особенно Чанёля впечатляют акробатические трюки. Со стороны Бэкхёна, сидящего совсем близко, он похож на такого же ребёнка, как и его племянница, пораженно охая при каждом сложном прыжке. И где эта разница в возрасте? Кто скажет, что Чанёль старше Бэкхёна на три года? Бэкхён улыбается своим мыслям. У него слезятся глаза. Он пытается внушить себе, что это от света экрана, а не от того, насколько он счастлив в эту секунду. Набравшись смелости он медленно опускает голову на плечо Чанёля. Тот делает вид, что ничего не произошло, но это лишь внешне, когда внутри всё переворачивается, а в голове оркестр гудит победоносный марш. Чанёль замечает сжатые в кулак пальцы Бэкхёна, покоящиеся на его коленке и накрывает их своей ладонью. Он слышит то, как ускоряется сердцебиение Бэкхёна. Значит, он на правильном пути.

Молодые люди настолько увлекаются ощущениями близости, что забывают о трансляции. Бэкхён умиротворённо дремлет, прислонившись к Чанёлю. Тот тоже клюёт носом. Но его будит Лунатик, наступивший пока спрыгивал с дивана на свой пищащий мячик. Чанёль замечает, что шоу подошло к концу и внизу экрана уже плывёт бегущая строка с артистами, принимавшими участие в этом выпуске. Он нехотя поднимается, тем самым будит Бэкхёна, и подходит к уснувшему ребёнку.

— Шанни, солнце. Шоу закончилось. Пора в кроватку. Завтра откроешь свои подарки, — на «подарках» девочка тут же распахивает свои глазёнки и возбужденно изрекает:

— А они будут?

— Да, малышка, — одновременно уверяют её Бэкхён и Чанёль.

— Ура! — вскидывает руки вверх Шанни и спешит спать, настроившись на завтрашнее утро и ломая голову над тем, что ей решили подарить Чондэ, Бэкхён и Чанёль.

— А теперь живо в кроватку, — командует Чанёль.

— Слушаюсь, мой генерал, — девочка отвешивает поклон и резво поднимается по лестнице.

За ней следом прыгает на своих четырёх Лунатик. В конце он оглядывается, будто понимая, почему Бэкхён с Чанёлем хотят поскорее избавиться от пары ненужных глаз. Если он эмпат, то должен был ранее почувствовать, увидеть скрытые желания парней, скрепивших под столом руки в замок, чтобы никто случайно этого не увидел, особенно Чондэ.

Бэкхён продолжает смотреть на опустевшую лестницу и вглядываться в темноту. А вдруг ребёнок решит притаиться? Шанни же такая любопытная.

Мягкие губы Чанёля касаются нежной шеи, следом ощущается лёгкий укус, отчего с уст Бэкхёна срывается сдавленный стон, и он тут же прикусывает кожу на ладони. Плавно поцелуи спускаются к его ключицам. Когда влажный кончик языка скользит по венке на шее, Бэкхён уходит от ласки.

— Чан, Чан, подожди…

— Не могу больше, Бэкхён… — Чанёль обнимает его одной рукой за пояс и разворачивает лицом к себе.

— Ты уверен, что она спит?.. — водит по груди руками Бэкхён, всё опасаясь за то, как бы девочка ненароком не стала свидетельницей чего-то менее невинного, нежели поцелуи.

— Да, дрыхнет без задних ног, я тебе гарантирую. Она не такая. Сейчас её голова забита лишь тем, чтобы побыстрее заснуть. Пока она спит, время идет быстрее. А у неё одно на уме — подарки, — ладони Чанёля дрейфуют по спине Бэкхёна.

Через толстый свитер невозможно ощутить упругость кожи парня. От этого он рычит и опускается с поцелуями-укусами на открытую шею. Плевать, что завтра, когда девочка увидит эти явные засосы, она поймёт, чем именно занимался её дядя вместе с Бэкхёном.

— Чанёль… Погоди, — упирается ладонями в грудь почтальона Бэкхён, отчего тот недовольно мычит. — Не слишком ли быстро? Мы знаем друг друга от силы четыре дня…

— А кажется, что всю жизнь, — обдаёт жаром мокрую от поцелуев шею Чанёль и трется носом о линию скулы.

— И то верно, — соглашается Бэкхён и наконец перестаёт сдерживать страстные порывы Чанёля, откидывая назад голову и открывая шею для любых натисков горячего влажного рта и зубов Пака.

— Сколько времени мы потеряли… — запускает пальцы под свитер юноши Чанёль. Наконец он дорвался до желанной кожи, немного взмокшей и источающей тепло, но при прикосновение та кажется раскалённой.

— Всего три дня, Чанёль, — смеётся в ответ Бэкхён и не уступает Чанёлю, ныряя под майку и с восторгом ощупывая рельефный пресс.

— Мы бы давно уже могли, — у Чанёля богатая фантазия, поэтому он мысленно уже разложил Бэкхёна в небольшой комнатке своего звездолёта на узкой койке и представил себе, в какой позе им было бы удобнее всего заниматься любовью.

— Так же, как и со всеми теми парнишками, с которыми ты забавлялся до этих пор? — напрягается Бэкхён.

— Я не забавлялся. И сейчас это не игра. Мои чувства искренны, — гладит щёку юноши Чанёль и пытается всем своим серьёзным видом передать правдивость своих слов.

— Тогда странно, что ты предпочитаешь чесать языком не там, где нужно, — Бэкхён показывает на свои губы. Теперь Чанёль растягивается в улыбке и тянется за поцелуем, который с удовольствием делит с ним Бэкхён.

Пока они целуются, руки Чанёля не особо шалят, ограничивая себе доступ ко всему, что находится ниже кожаного пояса Бэкхёна. Но и этого хватает, чтобы Бэкхён, сам того не осознавая, тихо поскуливал, пока его соски перекатывают между грубоватыми от мозолей пальцами.

— Пошли в кровать. Не хочу, чтобы всё случилось в зале на этом жестком диване, — Чанёль кивком заставляет Бэкхёна посмотреть на вышеупомянутый диван, где ранее лежала Шанни с псом.

— Боишься что-то себе отлежать? — Бэкхён вспоминает свои ночи на этом диване, после которых ломило всё тело, особенно спину.

— Нет, боюсь, что твоей сладкой попке здесь не понравится, — Чанёль шлепает парня по заднице и сжимает небольшие округлости через достаточно мягкую джинсовую ткань.

— Тогда согласен, — вновь смущается Бэкхён, хотя это всего лишь слова. Что же будет, когда он окажется полностью голым под пожирающим его тело взглядом Чанёля?

Бэкхён икает от неожиданности, стоит Чанёлю поднять его на руки, возможно, поэтому он столь покорно овивает руками его шею.

— Хотел это сделать ещё на льду, — признаётся Чанёль. — Ты такой лёгкий. Совсем пушинка. Сколько ты весишь?

— Нормально. И питаюсь тоже, — зачем-то добавляет Бэкхён. Чанёль, задумавшись, кивает. Он решит, нормальный ли Бэкхён лишь тогда, когда стянет с него всю эту мешающую одежду.

Чем, собственно, и занимается, когда осторожно укладывает юношу на кровать. Бэкхён стыдливо прикрывает грудь и пах руками, когда свежий воздух комнаты соприкасается с его наготой. Он пережил столько медосмотров, а тут позорно стесняется одного конкретного парня.

— Убери руки, дай на тебя посмотреть, — пальцы Чанёля скользят по рукам Бэкхёна и отстраняют от туловища. — И зачем ты прячешься, глупый?

Чанёль целует Бэкхёна в плечо и спускается губами ниже, к уже оттопыренным соскам. Чтобы подавить стоны от ласкающего их языка, Бэкхён прикрывает рот рукой и мотает головой. Его ранее идеально уложенные лаком волосы разметались по подушке. Он медленно сходит с ума от каждого умелого действия Чанёля. Когда тому надоело мучить его трепетно вздымающуюся грудь, он нашёл более интересные участки кожи для того, чтобы продолжить эксперимент: как будет звучать голос Бэкхёна, если он нажмёт, поцелует вот это местечко?

— Мне нравится то, как ты поёшь, но стонешь ты намно-ого слаще, — дует на блестящую от слюны тазовую кость Чанёль, и Бэкхён хватается за лацканы пиджака.

— Разденься. Так нечестно. Мы не на равных. А ты обещал.

Чанёль хмыкает и, сев на бёдра Бэкхёна, начинает медленно избавляться от одежды. Он специально неторопливо стягивает майку, чтобы Бэкхён оценил каждый мускул на его руках, груди, животе. Бэкхёна прошибает дрожь, когда Чанёль провокационно трётся ягодицами об эрекцию любовника.

— Чан, стой, не… — все возражения тонут в очередном томном поцелуе, к которым он должен был бы уже привыкнуть, но нет. Пульс гулко стучит в висках, а тело покрывается испариной.

— Не волнуйся, Бэкхённи, — шепчет в губы Чанёль. Бэкхён настроен на очередную встречу их языков, но у Чанёля другие планы.

Бэкхён раскрывает рот в беззвучном крике: этот греховный рот охватывает его пульсирующее возбуждение и размеренно движется по всей длине. Он кладёт на голову Чанёля руки и пропускает сквозь пальцы шелковистые тёмные волосы. Такие мягкие, пахнущие выпечкой и свежескошенной травой.

Чанёлю нравится вкус Бэкхёна, то как тот делается твёрже, и то, как бьётся в агонии сладострастия это поджарое тело, в котором чувствуется сила. Чанёль прекрасно понимает, если Бэкхён захочет, то может спокойно его подмять под себя и сделать так, как угодно ему. Но этого не случилось. Бэкхёну нравится такой расклад, принадлежать Чанёлю, открываться навстречу его властным прикосновениям.

Бэкхён горит, растекается безвольной лужицей и считает, что именно поэтому становятся мокрыми простыни, а не от тел, с которых градом течет пот. Это какое-то запредельное блаженство. Его разум проясняется, когда он чувствует подушечку пальца у входа.

— То, что сказал Чондэ — правда? Ты ещё ни разу не спал с парнем? — спрашивает Чанёль.

— Да, — угукает Бэкхён и тут же сужает настороженно глаза.

— Что? Пропало желание спать с девственником?

— Наоборот. Меня это заводит. И чувствую себя грешником, — в подтверждение своих слов Чанёль выводит восьмёрку языком на внутренней стороне бёдер Бэкхёна и шире раздвигает его ноги.

— Так много было любовников и любовниц? — возбуждение Бэкхёна медленно спадает, но Чанёль вновь берёт это на себя, в свои руки, в прямом смысле этого слова.

— Не столько, сколько себе нафантазировала твоя милая головушка, — Чанёля веселят эти сверкающие ревностью во тьме комнаты глаза. — Но я не отказывался от плотских утех. Возможно, именно во время секса я понимал, что мы не подходим друг другу.

— То есть, велика вероятность, что завтра ты мне скажешь: «Прости, прощай»? — хмурит брови Бэкхён и приподнимается на локтях. Теперь его не столь натренированные кубики пресса более заметны.

— Нет, не скажу, — мотает головой и хихикает в кулак Чанёль. — Ты — исключение из правил, Бэкхён, и всегда им был. Даже не догадываешься, насколько ты привлекателен, насколько мне нравишься. Чистейшее сокровище!

Бэкхён слизывает с губ Чанёля свой собственный вкус. Не настолько это отвратительно, как раньше казалось Бэкхёну.

— Ты игрался уже с самим собой здесь? — Чанёль обводит указательным пальцем сжимающееся кольцо мышц и получает отрицательное мычание в ответ.

— Что, твои ухоженные пальчики не созданы для этого?

— Чан, я тебе сейчас врежу! — замахивается Бэкхён, но Чанёль перехватывает руку и всасывает в рот два пальца любовника, при этом неотрывно глядя тому в глаза. Поэтому немного задетый, смущённый парень быстро успокаивается.

Пока Бэкхён разбирается со шкафом, переключая кнопки и выискивая, на какой их полок он оставил заветный тюбик лубриканта, Чанёль расстегивает джинсы и спускает их вместе с бельём.

— Что стряслось, Бэкхённи? Я уже заждался, — ластится щекой о плечо юноши Чанёль и выцеловывает каждый выпирающий позвонок на худощавой спине Бэкхёна.

— Прости… Где же эта смазка! — Бэкхён хочет уже сдаться и извиниться перед Чанёлем, как наконец-то на полке мелькает необходимый предмет. — Слава пресвятому Кирку!

Чанёль откровенно гогочет, уткнувшись носом между крыльями лопаток Бэкхёна.

— Ты смотришь такое старье?

— «Звёздный путь» — классика, если ты не знал, — вручив Чанёлю тюбик, Бэкхён укладывается на спину и без стеснения раскрывает свои ноги, сгибая их в коленях.

— Я буду осторожным, — обещает Чанёль, выдавливая прозрачную субстанцию на ладонь и согревая дыханием.

Вместо ответа его плоть обхватывают длинные тонкие пальцы. Бэкхён пытается отомстить за ту сладкую пытку, которой его подверг Чанёль. И ему удаётся, стоит лишь ускорить старые, как мир, движения рукой.

На пробу Чанёль толкается лишь одним пальцем, ощупывая узкие горячие стенки. Бэкхён напрягается, но по совету Чанёля тут же расслабляется, пытаясь понять, что чувствует. Странно, но не больно. Ситуация в корне меняется, стоит Чанёлю добавить к первому второй палец. Бэкхён щурит один глаз и шипит от проникновения влажных фаланг.

Чанёль старается успокоить, ублажая плоть Бэкхёна языком, но тот постоянно сжимается. Пока Чанёль не находит своё спасение в простате, надавливая на железу и слушая первые довольные стоны Бэкхёна. Парень привыкает и самостоятельно насаживается на уже три пальца, приподнимая таз и напрягая мышцы ягодиц.

Бэкхён неудовлетворённо мычит, когда всё прекращается. Мало, ему этого слишком мало. Он хочет всего Чанёля. Не только ощущение плотных мышц под подушечками пальцев, не только этот хриплый бас, признающийся в том, что его обладатель, безумно хочет Бэкхёна. И сам Бэкхён желает того же. Отдаться целиком и получить равносильную плату взамен.

Чанёль направляет головку внутрь и просит прощения вновь, понимая, что вряд ли первые секунды скольжения его возбуждения внутри будут приятны Бэкхёну.

Бэкхён пытается терпеть и не пролить ни одной слезинки от болезненного вторжения. Вот зачем он не подготавливал себя к подобному раньше? Даже беря во внимание тщательную растяжку, всё равно очень больно, поэтому из груди Бэкхёна вырывается полный боли стон. Чанёль извиняется и старается быть предельно осторожным. Это ему удаётся. Он гладит по голове Бэкхёна и нашёптывает на ухо всевозможные нежности. Бэкхён успокаивается больше от голоса Чанёля, нежели от слов, кажущихся ему простым набором звуков.

Неожиданно для Чанёля Бэкхён вздрагивает, прижимается к нему крепче и выдыхает со всей присущей ему страстью в поалевшее ухо возлюбленного: «Чанёль».

При каждом уверенном глубоком толчке по венам Бэкхёна струится чистейшее наслаждение. Возможно, это глупо с его стороны, но он во время судорожных вздохов постоянно изрекает своё признание. Он любил Чанёля три года. И смог завоевать его сердце за три дня. От этого на лице Бэкхёна возникает улыбка, он тычется носом в грудь Чанёля, крепче обнимает за шею и млеет от настойчивого скольжения огрубевшей кожи пальцев Пака на своей эрекции. Он на грани. И прекрасно это осознаёт, поэтому просит Чанёля двигаться в более резвом темпе.

Бэкхён слепнет от накатившей в одночасье лавы удовольствия. По пальцам Чанёля стекают остатки пережитого блаженства. Чанёль рычит на ухо Бэкхёна его имя, и тот ощущает, как его заполняют горячим семенем.

Пока Чанёль влажными полотенцами обтирает безвольное тельце возлюбленного, изнеможденный Бэкхён прикрывает глаза. Он испытывает полнейшее удовлетворение. Заниматься любовью с Чанёлем оказалось слишком приятно. Бэкхён жаждет повтора, но позже. Сейчас он слишком устал после богатого на впечатления дня.

***

— Чанёль? — разморённый Бэкхён лежит на груди Чанёля и слушает размеренное биение чужого сердца.

— Да? — гундосит сонно юноша в ответ и желает доброго утра так, как этого хотел: перекатывает парня на спину и одаривает поцелуями-бабочками все голые участки тела, которые только попадаются ему на глаза.

— Ты будешь моим парнем? — боязливо интересуется Бэкхён.

— Я думал, что уже был им, когда мы целовались в «гадальне», — Чанёль чмокает парнишку в пупок и тот издаёт короткий смешок от щекочущего чувства.

— Хорошо, — облегчённо вздыхает Бэкхён.

— Мне тоже хорошо рядом с тобой, мой Космический Санта, — руки Чанёля прикасаются к оставленным на память следам их первой ночи — красным пятнышкам на шее и груди юноши.

— Вообще-то я всего лишь его верный помощник, — Бэкхён всегда считал настоящим Сантой своего Лунатика, который направил его на правильный путь и подарил возможность встретиться с Чанёлем.

— Тогда Космический Парень! И для моего парня «космический подарок», — Чанёль надевает халат и исчезает на пару минут из комнаты, возвращаясь обратно с небольшой красной коробочкой, которую тут же отдаёт Бэкхёну. Юноша вертит её в руке. Неужели это то, о чем он думает?

— Чанёль! — Бэкхён открывает коробочку и не верит своим глазам: внутри сверкают три кварцевые розы.

— Это официальное предложение встречаться. Ты согласен? — присаживается на постель Чанёль и ласково ведёт рукой по щеке Бэкхёна.

— Конечно, — обняв за шею, Бэкхён целует его в губы и тут же краснеет. — Господи, почему я думаю вовсе не о том, что ты мне делаешь предложение стать своим бойфрендом!

— А на что это похоже? — выгибает бровь Чанёль.

— На… нечто большее? — боязливо выдыхает Бэкхён, поглаживая широкую спину в махровом халате.

— Хочешь за меня замуж, детка? — Чанёль представляет себе, как бы выглядел Бэкхён на их свадьбе. Белый ему невероятно к лицу. Он в этом убедился сам. Но как же не хочется делиться таким красивым Бэкхёном с кем-то другим.

— А если это у меня в планах на ближайшую тройку лет? — неуверенно произносит Бэкхён.

— Сначала мне нужно подготовить документы о переводе на Гарленд… — плюхается на подушку рядом со всё ещё обнимающим его парнем и укладывает руки за голову, глядя мечтательно в потолок.

— Я тебя обожаю, Чанёль. Нет, вот серьёзно! — радостно изрекает Бэкхён, предвкушая их совместную жизнь. — Люблю тебя и твою племянницу. Если бы не её непоколебимость и твоя безотказность по отношению к ней, то мы бы никогда не валялись на моей постели и не встречали Рождество вместе, как пара.

Чанёль соглашается и обещает, что обязательно прихватит с собой своего лучшего друга. Тот будет точно не против. У них с Чондэ тоже любовь.

— Правда Шанни когда-нибудь догадается, кто писал ей рождественские письма, — Бэкхён уже понимает, какое разочарование испытает девочка, когда поймет, что Санты нет. Есть только Бён Бэкхён и его неуёмное желание делать для людей что-то хорошее.

— Если и поймёт, то она никогда об этом не скажет. Все взрослеют, — пожимает плечами Чанёль.

— Так, значит, ты поверил в чудеса, Чанёль? — спрашивает его Бэкхён.

— А как ты думаешь, моё самое прекрасное чудо во всей вселенной и за её пределами.

Чанёль вновь втягивает Бэкхёна в сладкий поцелуй, пока не слышится тихое рычание. Чанёль отвлекается и стонет от безысходности: рядом с кроватью сидит с поводком в зубах Лунатик и поскуливает от нетерпения.

— Чанёль, прошу, выгуляй Луни. У меня всё тело ноет от боли, особенно пятая точка, — Бэкхён умеет убеждать.

— Хорошо, — чмокает напоследок своего парня Чанёль.

— А после настанет время подарков, — Бэкхён не хочет вставать с постели, но вряд ли Шанни это оценит. Девочка точно уже поднялась и ожидает, когда же Бэкхён с Чанёлем окажутся в зале, и можно будет заглянуть под ёлку.

— Мне они ни к чему. Мой уже лежит в этой постели, — Чанёль скользит пальцами по спине Бэкхёна и уходит с псом на улицу.

За окном падает снег и слышится гомон детворы, успевшей распаковать свои подарки и хвастающейся ими перед друзьями. Бэкхён переворачивается на спину и прикрывает глаза. Сегодня он исполнил минимум три желания: Чанёля, Шанни и своё.

Быть Сантой нелегко, но невыносимо приятно.

И как после их с Чанёлем встречи не поверить в чудеса?

Чанёль думает о том же, возвращаясь с довольным Лунатиком в дом, где его встречает Бэкхён и ребёнок. Пока что один.

Это Рождество. Время, когда могут происходить самые что ни на есть настоящие чудеса.

**25 декабря 3016 года**

_Дорогой Санта, _

_спасибо тебе огромное за то, что ты исполним моё самое сокровенное желание. Бэкхён — замечательный. Я думаю, что они с Чанёлем будут отличной парой, из нас выйдет прекрасная семья. Я хочу назвать их своими папочками. И мне хочется братика. Чанёль как-то рассказывал о «детском доме», где детки ожидают прихода своих родителей. Думаю, там меня и ждёт мой младший братик. Тогда исполнится точно то, о чем я давно мечтала — обрести семью. Желаю и тебе такой же чудесной семьи. Хотя, наверное, она у тебя и так самая лучшая. _

_С благодарностью, _

_Шанни._

**25 декабря 3016 года**

_Шанни, _

_спасибо тебе за всё. _

_Твой Санта. И его Спутник._


End file.
